


quench that thirst

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Kitty keith, Sugar Mommy, Toys, camgirl!Keith, some people have animal traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro has money to burn.Keith has a desperate need for money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely emberglows betaed this utterly self-indulgent porny stuff to me so bless u <3
> 
> the world needs more keith with kitty ears and needs more femsheith

Boredom, solitude, and the need for companionship tend to lead to dangerous roads. This Shiro has realized before, way before, when she had been a teenager too invested in making an impression on her teachers and her peers alike. Later on, she had realized this when she’d befriended a certain Matthew Holt, and his devious clever brain had made an impression on her. 

 

As a mostly well-behaved adult of thirty-one, Shiro is no stranger to solitude and the need for companionship. She craves love, not one night stands. She craves friendship, not fleeting acquaintances. Matt, the fucker, has gone to the moon and to the ISS while Shiro is stuck here, on a long sick leave because apparently accidents do happen, regardless of boredom and solitude and the like. Shiro has a new prosthetic, shiny and chrome and gorgeous and expensive as hell, sort of a crappy apology for the Garrison blowing up a spaceship in her face. It still works like a dream, unclicking from the port on her shoulder with a few turns and pulls, but it weighs a little more than her other arm and still requires her to visit her local gym quite a lot. 

 

Oh well. Shiro has a dazzling number of zeros in her bank account now and a shitload of free time, though no amount of hobbies she picks up are quite enough to fill the feeling gnawing at her insides.

 

She’s thirty-one, not a virgin by any chance, still gets a ridiculous amount of offers for bed warmers despite the prosthetic arm and the scars and the prematurely white hair. She denies them all and instead, with a little flush, browses the internet. No one’s gonna look at Shiro’s search history, so where’s the harm, right? It’s a lot sometimes to use her prosthetic for things like these, so she mostly settles for her left hand. 

 

It’s two months into her sick leave and a few months more into her mostly self-proclaimed celibacy that she discovers camsites. Regular humans, cat girls, fox boys. The adverts are flashy and colourful, the smirks on those pretty faces enchanting.

 

Shiro gulps. Being in a chat room with a dozen or more horny people doesn’t sound like the time of her life but - Shiro does have money to burn, way more than she can burn in her entire fucking life. With a little guilt, Shiro clicks one of the channels open. 

 

The fox boy has ears like Matt does and a fluffy tail. He’s sucking off a dildo the size of -

 

Shiro swallows. “Fuck,” she says and presses the big, glowing X. 

 

She opted for a loose t-shirt and panties for this; nothing else, nothing more. Her mouth is dry. She scrolls down. The site has the cam girls and cam boys divided into categories, but Shiro doesn’t care for that: people are just people. She pulls up her legs and crosses them, scrolls and scrolls and - 

 

A flash of red. 

 

Inkspill of hair over slender shoulders. 

 

Shiro smacks her dry lips and clicks the channel open. The camera is positioned strategically, the girl only showing everything from a pretty pair of plush lips down. But it’s quite enough to set Shiro’s heart on fire. Once the link is open, the girl’s voice drifts into Shiro’s ears too, clearly in the middle of a conversation with her chat. 

 

“-and there I was, fucking shouting that I may be smaller than him, but I can still claw his eyes out -” She grins like a rogue and Shiro falls in love. “Oh, hello. I see we have a newcomer.” There are two hundred others logged in. Most of the comments that Shiro spots are varying degrees of  _ please show us your tits already Kei, please.  _

 

Shiro swallows. “Fuck,” she says. She had logged in as a Guest, intent on just checking things out. She types. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> hello, beautiful.  _

 

Shiro’s cheeks warm. She shifts again, a telltale thrum of warmth between her legs. The red she had seen comes from the collar around Kei’s neck: thick, clearly leather, with a heart-shaped little jingling bell in front. Every shift of Kei’s slender body, clad in only a very loose tank-top and boypants, makes her tail shift. Despite her hiding the upper half of her face, it’s clear that Kei is a cat girl. 

 

Kei smiles. “Hi, yourself. First time?” She tugs on her tank top, reveals a flash of the most adorable small breast and a dark, hardened nipple. Her skin is very pale, like smooth porcelain. There is a pleasant pink on her cheeks. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> yes.  _

 

Shiro licks her lips. Oh yes. This girl - Shiro swallows. Digs her prosthetic fingers into her leg. 

 

Kei shifts, gets on her knees on a bed with neat grey sheets. “You guys don’t mind if I go a little slow for our newcomer here, will you?” Her voice is a low, husky purr. 

 

Shiro doesn’t even look at the other comments, doesn’t pay attention to the clink of coins as Kei is given credits. Nothing matters but the hypnotic sway of Kei’s hips. God, but she looks so slim, so pretty. Shiro wonders if she could fit her hands around Kei’s waist entirely. If Shiro could lift Kei entirely with just one arm. 

 

Shiro squirms. “Fuck, you’re pretty,” she murmurs. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> let me see, sweetheart. _

 

She flushes at her own boldness, then shames herself for doing so. She’s a grown woman. This is just someone who is clearly an adult - a cat hybrid in charge of her own sexuality. Still, the residual guilt in supporting the porn industry remains. Shiro bites her lip. She can’t deny that Kei has hypnotizing charm. 

 

Shiro also can’t deny that she’s getting wet, just from this. 

 

Kei peels off her tank top, little by little, revealing a slender, pale torso and her little tits, two perfect handfuls. Her nipples are peaked and dark, almost as dark as her hair. A tattoo of an intricate knife slices between her breasts. 

 

Shiro’s mouth goes utterly dry. She adjusts herself on her seat, unconsciously leaning closer to her screen. 

 

Kei shifts so that all of her audience can see her teeth digging into her lip, painted a glossy pink. “It makes me so hot to think of you all watching me,” she whispers then, swaying once more. She slides her hands up and down her body, makes sure to sigh in the right places, to make her hips twitch. Her boypants are made of soft, purple cotton. Kei grabs her tits and squeezes, lets out a soft little sigh. 

 

More credits clink into her account. More comments pour in. 

 

Shiro stares. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> fuck, you’re gorgeous  _

 

Kei sees it, because she lets out a soft, ringing laugh. She flicks her own nipples, then shifts closer to the screen. “You like them, dear guest? You like my little tits, huh?” She shifts the camera, makes it aim lower. It’s clear why because she seats herself next, her legs spread - and what legs they are. So long, so gorgeously formed. Kei is not a kitty, no, she is a panther, strength held inside each quivering slender muscle. 

 

Shiro licks her lips. She changes hands, squeezes her mouse a little too hard with her prosthetic but it’s fine, it’s okay, she has to get a hand in her panties right now. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> I’m so fucking wet.  _

 

Kei gives a kiss to the camera, slides her hands to her thighs. Her tail coils around her ankle, gorgeous and soft-looking, the fur of it a glimmering purple-black. Shiro wonders if Kei’s ears are the same. Kei slips her hands between her legs, to the dampness of her underwear, and lets out a soft, shaky moan. 

 

There are shouts for her to take them off in the chat. Shiro joins in. Her breath comes in short bursts. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> You’re mesmerizing, sweetheart. _

 

She wants to say more, ask for more but she doesn’t dare to; she’s just a face in the crowd, a nameless little guest in the sea that surges over Kei, possibly every day, whenever she does this - what would Kei care? 

 

Kei shifts herself once more, cleverly keeping most of her face still hidden and begins to tug off her underwear. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> slowly, sweetheart. _

 

Shiro presses her palms to her warm cheeks and takes a deep breath. This feels - this feels more intimate than just watching porn or getting herself off to fantasies. This is a person. This is a mesmerizing, gorgeous girl with hair that curls seductively under her chin and a sharp jawline that Shiro wants to press kisses to. 

 

“Bossy,” Kei whispers but she grins. The purple fabric slips slow, so slow down the enchanting length of her legs, right down to her curled toes - the nails painted a glittering purple - and then. Then they’re off, dropped nonchalantly to the floor. Kei keeps her thighs together, slips her hands once more upwards, to her lips, between them, into her mouth. She sucks like she’s done it before, many times before, and Shiro has to bite back a whimper despite living alone.

 

Kei’s fingers are as pretty as the rest of her; her nails are purple and glittery there too, shining between spit-wet fingers as she pulls them out with a pop.

“Wanna see my pussy now, dear audience?” she asks, so casual that Shiro twitches. 

 

Shiro rubs her thighs together, shoves her left hand into her panties, over the little patch of coarse hair to where she’s throbbing and wet. Just keeping her hand there is enough to make her focus again. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> can i see your tits again, sweetheart  _

_ Guest3059 >> please _

 

She can feel herself blushing a warmer, deeper red at that, glad that it’s a not a voice chat. Shiro is transfixed by those cute little breasts that appear on camera once more, and that gorgeous little tattoo between them. Shiro slips a fingertip between her folds, just one. Her breath hitches. 

 

Kei stills for a second, tilting her head. The little bell in her collar sings with every shift of her body. Maybe Shiro’s eyes are playing tricks on her increasingly horny mind, but Kei seems to blush. Kei smiles then, somehow softer than her earlier roguish grins. 

 

“My tits, huh? Really liked them that much, baby.” Kei shifts to reveal most of her, her thighs still demurely locked together, her hands on her tits, cupping them, showing them off. 

 

Shiro can feel sweat start to gather on her skin, under her armpits. She nods at the computer screen, slips more of her finger into herself, past twitching, tight muscle. Tapping out a reply one-handed isn’t hard, but her fingers are shaking. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> i want to suck them  _

 

Kei jolts and squeezes herself, her cute, cute nipples slipping between her fingers. “Yeah, suck them, baby.” She starts to rub her thighs together. “I like it, I like it when I have a sweet mouth on my nipples.” This, she whispers, like a secret closer to the camera, her lips glossy with lipstain and spit. “Almost more than I like a mouth on my clit. Or fingers -” She pulls back to show, pinches her nipples, just two fingers keeping those cute dark nubs in a tight grip. Kei moans when she pulls at them. 

 

Shiro starts to rub herself, presses her entire palm against her pubic mound. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> i would suck them if i was there sweetheart, hold you down and suck your pretty tits until you screamed _

 

She presses enter before she can stop herself, moans out loud when she sees that stupid, stupid comment pop up. She looks away, gritting her teeth, grinding down her own palm, slipping her own fingers into herself. Her slick quickly drip-drops down. 

 

Kei begins to moan more, her voice clearly more ragged. Shiro looks and lets out an audible whimper. 

 

Kei has her legs spread, she’s rocking her hips like she was riding a cock, and her flush is all over her pretty tits. 

 

“Tell me -” the credits clink clink clink and Kei gets richer, just for this, just for setting every cell in Shiro’s body on fire. “-What to do, how to touch, please, baby, I need you -” Kei’s done this enough to know what to say and how to say it, how to tilt her head, how to rock her hips just right to draw attention. “Can I touch my pussy, can I?” 

 

There is a chorus of  _ yes, yes, show us, let us see _ in the chat and Shiro’s blurted out comment of  _ do it, sweetheart, spread yourself for me. _ She’s never been possessive, not like this, but something about the way Kei moves and speaks ignites Shiro into an enduring flame. 

 

Kei obeys, moves with feline grace to her hands and knees; she arches her back, pushes out her ass. She presses her hands to her asscheeks and spreads, shifts her legs open, slips a finger - no, two - to spread her labia. She’s so fucking soaked and Shiro salivates, wanting to break her laptop in two, anything, anything to know if Kei is as soft as she looks, if she tastes as sweet as she looks. 

 

“Do you like it?” Kei asks the camera, tossing her head, and now Shiro spots her cat ears, those adorable kitty ears. They are the same shade as her tail, turned towards the camera. She shakes her hips, slips fingertips between her wet, wet folds. “I love it when you all watch me, I love it so - look how fucking wet I am -” Kei continues to murmur sensual, sexual nonsense that begins to blur in Shiro’s ears. 

 

She’s mesmerized, beyond aroused, and she slips fingers into herself and rocks, rocks, rocks, creates the kind of friction on her clit that makes her feel like a supernova. She climaxes, accidentally sends out a keysmash to the chat, whimpers. She blinks rapidly to get the stars out of her eyes, to see where Kei is. 

 

Kei is doing the same as her, but slowly, the camera picking up every obscene squish of her wetness, every movement of three fingers into herself. Gracefully she turns on her back, still keeping her face out of the picture. She keeps her legs spread, toes curled. She lets them all see how soaked she is in her own juices, and she moans a few more pet names, meant for them all, meant for an invisible lover. 

 

God, fuck, but Shiro wishes it was her in there with Kei, petting those soft-looking ears, letting that gorgeous tail curl around her leg. Dipping her fingers deep into Kei, kissing those flawless, smooth buttocks, like two halves of a perfect flushed peach. Leaving marks on Kei’s thighs. Would Kei make more of those sweet noises if Shiro kissed and sucked marks on her skin? 

 

Would Kei cry if Shiro pressed her face between Kei’s smooth thighs? 

 

_ Guest3059 >> rub your clit, kitten. For me?  _

 

Shiro shivers as Kei does as she’s told, her body undulating against her hands. Kei shows off her clit, so little and so hard, flushed red. Shiro withdraws her fingers from within her own depths, idly slips them under her shirt to her hardened nipples. 

 

“I like it when you call me kitten,” Kei whispers, so soft, so coy - but there is nothing coy about the way she fucks her own hands, slaps her own tits, cries out so good, so fucking pretty and Shiro wants to kiss her, wants to be the one to drive out those noises out of her. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> you’re such a good girl, Kei. Such a sweetheart. So pretty _

 

Kei must see her comments because she’s smiling through her moans, pleasuring herself harder, quicker, going wild on those unremarkable sheets. “I am a good girl,” she whimpers. “I am, ah - you like watching me go wild for you?” She’s blabbering again and god, Shiro can feel her own cunt throb again with arousal. Shiro swallows hard. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> I love it, baby.  _

  
Kei whines. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> good girl. Can you come like that? Come for me.  _

 

Shiro’s hands are shaking unbearably, her teeth are digging too hard into her lip because she’s never said these kinds of things to anyone, ever; has always reined in every darker, deeper, heavier instinct with previous partners and now this is a stranger - a strange, gorgeous kitty on the internet whose lips Shiro will dream about for days after this. 

 

“God, yes,” Kei moans and comes, her hips stuttering wildly through her orgasm. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> gorgeous, you are simply gorgeous.  _

 

Shiro slips her hand into her panties once more and gently caresses her aching clit, slips a fingertip in to enjoy the flushed warmth. “Who are you, pretty?” 

 

Kei flops down on the bed, only her spread legs visible. Her tail sways idly, lazily, brushing over her toes. She shifts and Shiro can see a peek of dark pads at the soles of her feet. Still, Kei’s feet are so dainty and cute. Every part of her is so cute. She sits up once more, face hidden, still breathing hard. 

 

“That was great, thank you,” she purrs to the camera. She shows off her soaked hands, starts to lick them clean like a kitten enjoying a treat. As expected, as a cat hybrid, her slick is a little more milky than a human’s. 

 

Shiro wishes she could have a taste. 

 

Shiro gives her 500 credits, the maximum she can give as a Guest. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> I will be making an account. I wish to see you again, beautiful.  _

 

Kei grins, slips away from a submissive kitten to something a little more organic. “You and the others, I presume.” She reads the other comments and chuckles. “I love you too, PrinceXXX. And you. You’re all indulging my desires so good. As usual, if you wanna continue chatting, I’m all good for like fifteen minutes.” She hums as she licks one more finger, shows off her wet, pink tongue and a little - oh god, she has little fangs, not startlingly sharp like fox hybrids tend to have or even some other cats, but still. 

 

Shiro has to be in love. There is no other explanation for the way the warmth moves from her cunt to her heart. 

 

Kei presses a kiss to the camera. “As usual, I will hold a poll next week. You all know it’s a special week for me. Ah, you wanna know if I have a PO box?” She sits on the edge of the bed and crosses her legs. Most of her pale, naked body is still pleasantly flushed. 

 

Only now Shiro pays proper attention and notices that both of those cute nipples are pierced.

 

“Fuck,” she moans. 

 

_ Guest3059 >> what time?  _

 

Kei licks her lips, slowly and deliberately. “8 in the evening, babe. The same day. Same place. Do subscribe, dear guest. I’ll be looking forward to it ~” 

 

Shiro doesn’t even think about saying no. She logs off and instantly makes herself an account. Perhaps starfighter69 is a dumbass name but she can’t help but indulge herself a bit. 

 

She has money to burn, and pretty legs and even prettier tits to shove said money at. 

  
  



	2. all yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets interested in a particular watcher of her streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more betaed by the lovely emberglows!

Keith’s story is definitely the usual story. Abandoned as a child by a mother who left and a father who ended up in a years-long coma. She’s been shoved off from foster family to foster family, never quite finding her place anywhere, never quite content with where she ended up. Hybrids might be just as normal as the humans lacking in ears and a tail and other animal traits, but that doesn’t mean people still don’t act in certain ways towards them: Keith has gotten her fair share of unwanted attention because of her cat ears and her tail, the pads under her feet, and her nails that so often extend into claws. She’s built up walls around herself, has made herself into her own knight. 

 

Now she is twenty-four, unemployed, part of an university that had taken her with open arms. She dreams of going to the stars, finding her wayward mother and, most importantly, finally getting her father the prosthetics he needs. Heath Kogane had woken up groggy and incomprehensive from his coma, after so many long years of on the edge of the death and it had taken a long time for Keith to accept him back into her life - she had been only six when Heath had nearly died after diving into a burning building to save a fucking kitten of all things. Keith doesn’t like to carry grudges but she’s been alone for longer than she’s had her friends or her family. 

 

Now Heath lives in the countryside, still in love with the mother that left when Keith was born and Keith lives in the city, never admitting to her father where the extra money comes from. It’s her business, after all. She’s never going to ask him for money or any other kind of help. She studies meticulously, she keeps the fire inside her burning. She has friends now, real friends and two uncles in foreign lands who she only met a few years ago. They hadn’t know she had even existed. 

 

Keith keeps all of her issues and secrets locked inside her in the vault of her heart and only brings seduction and flushed cheeks to her streams. She is careful to never reveal her face entirely: she can’t ever know if her fellow students are watching or, even worse, her teachers. Camming makes her feel loved, warmed, even if that love is only lust in disguise. She gets to buy herself nice things, things that she can use around the house and in her streams. She keeps her hair long, often styles it with enough finesse that it remains luscious and silky smooth for hands that will never get to touch it. For every stream she makes sure there are no discernible features visible in her bedroom, nothing to identify her.

 

They are just strangers, paying to see her get naked and even now, four months after she had first started this, she has to stump down the shame of fucking herself in front of the camera. It is a conflict she’d been fighting since she started: the burst of self-confidence at the praise and the shame at doing something so secretive. 

 

Especially since by all accounts, she has never been touched like this in real life. Not out of the lack of offers, but for the lack of her own interest. 

 

This is safer, this feels safer: they’ll never know her by any other name but Kei, they’ll never see the full extent of the scar slashing across her cheek, never see what she looks like when she’s angry, when she’s sad. They only know Kei. 

 

That’s the way Keith likes it. 

 

She does her streams once a week, sometimes twice when the mood strikes and she thinks of a theme. She plays with her more cat-like traits once in a while, sometimes gets herself a pretty dress she would never wear otherwise - sweatpants and t-shirts are more her style. 

 

Today she is quivering, getting herself ready. She’s been thinking of cuter underwear, more intricate collars than the two she owns but the cost freaks her out. She’s doing pretty alright with her student loans and the money she gets from her streams but - there is always a but. 

 

She pulls the thigh high stockings, pitch black to match her hair, snaps them to the regular black briefs. She turns on the lamp, pulls the curtains over her windows and settles herself on the bed. The sweater is one of her biggest, most expensive buys so far for her streams: it’s loose and big enough to reveal one slim collarbone and a peek of smooth shoulder, big enough to cover her underwear. The material is comfortably soft. 

 

The collar of today is thick black leather, just restraining her enough that her breath hitches. God, she loves it. If only there was someone to hold her leash. The little box with its contents is right next to her hip, her lips made fuller, more enticing with the glossy black she has spread on them. 

 

There is no poll for today, she wants to go with the flow this time. She turns on the stream and watches her audience slowly pour in, 8 o’clock sharp. 

 

“Good evening,” Keith purrs. She ruffles her hair and already sees the compliments for the way it tickles her jaw. She sits cross-legged on the edge of the bed, running her fingers up and down her thighs. “As usual, I am all yours for today. Do you like my legs in these?”

 

_ Sexyguy6979 >> oh baby you’re so fucking hot  _

_ King4rthur >> I wanna rip them off u babygirl  _

 

Keith shifts, shows off the length of her legs. People seem to like her legs the most. Her heart thuds a little quicker. She lets her eyes fall closed for a single second, takes a deep breath. 

“They were pretty expensive, you know,” she giggles, runs her hands up her legs, makes a show of it. “I figured we could do something a little different today.” She pulls her little box to herself and licks her lips, slowly. 

 

The first clink clanks of coins and credits into her account make her smile. But. Focus. She takes a deep breath and clicks the box open. It is one of the two toys she owns: a deep red, thin, glossy dolphin vibrator. She gives it a kiss, lets her lips linger. 

 

“You guys haven’t seen this before, right?” 

 

Her sweater drips down a little more, reveals a peek of the subtle curve of her breast. 

 

_ XXXxLordXXx >> wanna see u stuff that into ur little hole kitty _

 

Keith parts her lips to answer, but then another user joins the chat: starfighter69. The name makes her lips twitch. She’s always been fond of stars. 

 

“Hello, I don’t think I have seen your nickname before,” she murmurs breathily and shifts on the bed, spreads her legs. Keith kisses her toy, shows its impressive length to her attentive audience, licks the tip. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> this is my second time, lovely. I was a guest last time.  _

 

Keith drags the toy down her throat, to her exposed collarbone. “Second time, huh?” There are often those guests in her chat, all those numbers blurring in her brain. She only remembers the ones who are regular, who pay for her lipsticks, for her to keep this going. Something about this user tickles Keith’s heart. “Well then, I hope you enjoy.”

 

_ Starfighter69 >> I’m certain I will, beautiful. :)  _

 

Keith has to fight not to grin. None of them use emoticons in the chat, aside from a dubious number of eggplants. Keith teases, lifts her sweater to reveal a slim, toned stomach. Her tail sways behind her.

 

“You wanna see me take this off, darlings?” The hem drops, she moves her hands to her throat, strokes it. She drags her nails over her collarbone, slips them under her shirt to her breast. If this person is the same one as before, they had liked her tits. 

 

Keith’s cheeks warm. Mostly people want her for her ass or her cunt, not her boyish, embarrassingly small tits. She gives herself a generous grope before slowly beginning to lift off the sweater entirely. She shifts around to let them see her ass and the way her briefs cling to each soft inch. She tosses her sweater further up the bed and giggles, shakes her ass at the camera.

 

Credits clink, clink, clink. 

 

The comments begin to flood the chat, the usual demands to see her cunt, to see her spreading herself open. Starfighter69, however - 

 

Keith slides her hands up and down her body, keeps her touches light enough to make her shiver. She drags a nail over her nipple and lets out a shuddering sigh. 

 

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” she murmurs. “I have spots where I am the most sensitive.” She pinches her nipple, so hard that her hips buck. “This is one of them. I really like to touch myself here. You guys love it when I make noises, don’t you?” Keith lets her hips sway, grabs her tits and squeezes hard, pushes them together and smiles at the camera, all coy. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> you look especially cute today, Kei.  _

 

Keith’s rhythm stutters; her breath hitches. She bites her lip hard. 

 

“Aren’t you sweet, starfighter,” she whispers huskily, and twists her nipples hard - she cries out at that, her hips bucking onwards uncontrollably. Praise and demands flood her chat, they call her cute, they wanna see her pussy, they wanna see the pretty kitty slut moan for more cock. Keith lets them talk, lets them demand. Her heart beats wildly as she spreads herself for the camera, her toes on the edge of the bed, the damp underwear for all to see. She slides her hand under it and moans heartily as she feels her own wetness.

 

“I’m really, really wet,” Keith says, pulling her hand back to show it off to the camera; the thin, translucent slick on her fingers. “And it’s all for you -” She licks one finger. “Just for you.” And licks another, twirls her tongue around her slender digits until they’re damp with her saliva. She rubs herself through her briefs, rocks her hips against her hand. “Wanna see me take my toy? I bet you do. Wanna see me be a good kitty to you?” She lets out a soft mreow, blushing furiously at that, unable to help a loud moan. “I wanna be your good kitty - tell me to finger myself, get myself ready and I will -”

 

Credits clink clink clink and Keith checks the chat with arousal-heavy eyes. 200 from king4rthur, 100 from gem1n1xxx, 1000 from starfighter69 …1000? Keith gasps. 

 

“Oh, you are spoiling me,” she moans and dips her fingers under her waistband, begins to peel those damned, wet briefs off. “I’m so wet -”

 

_ Starfighter69 >> good kitties deserve a reward, Kei. Get those fingers inside. <3 I would love to see you take your time. _

_ King4rthur >> my cock is rock fucking hard for that pretty pussy _

_ X0cumslut >> fuck ye s finally some proper action  _

 

Keith drops her briefs off, leaves on her thigh highs. She spreads her legs again and lets them see. She trails her fingers up the revealed skin, pinches her nipples, slips her fingers down to her pubic mound, plays with the dark bush of coarse hair. Her folds peek through her fingers, as blushing pink as her cheeks and her small tits. 

 

She reaches for the bottle of Astroglide blindly with her free hand, and sighs when she clicks it open. “Tell me, everyone watching, everyone so hot and hard for me,” she murmurs as she pours some, too much, on her fingers. “What would you do if you had me, right there, on your bed? Like this? So ready for you?” She tosses the Astroglide aside and slides two fingers in, plays with her tight, wet entrance. 

 

She licks her lips at the suggestions, moans at the more dirty ones, ignores the ones that bring a shudder of distaste through her. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> I would kiss you.  _

 

Keith giggles, lets out a moan as she pushes her fingers deeper. “Where?” She reveals her teeth as she twists her fingers. She’s never been able to reach her good spots with just her fingers, but at least the toy helps with it. She thinks she’d prefer someone else’s fingers though: living, warm fingers twisting and curling inside of her. More slick surges out of her and she whimpers. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> everywhere. Your cheeks first, baby. Your lips then. They look so very soft.  _

 

Keith laughs breathlessly. “You wanna know how my lips taste, love?” She begins to rock her hips, slide her fingers inside herself up to the knuckle. “What about my lower lips? Wanna taste them too?” 

 

A chorus of  _ yes, yes, yes _ fills the chat and Keith burns hot, so hot when starfighter69, this nameless, faceless person, answers with a winky face. 

 

“Fuck,” Keith huffs and takes her toy in hand. Sliding the thicker part between her lips, painted such glossy, pretty black, is not hardship to her. She’s practiced, she’s watched how porn stars do it. The toy’s smooth, curved surface tickles her tongue, all the way until it brushes her throat. She withdraws it and gags, smiles with spit-damp limps. 

 

“I love it,” she murmurs. “If only this was your cock, I would suck it so good -” She no longer pays attention to the chat, listening to the clinking of credits. She takes a peek to see if starfighter69 comments and oh - 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> Push it in you, baby girl. That’s what good girls do, right? I want to see you be a good girl.  _

 

Keith purrs. “I am a good girl.” Hot, hot heat surges up her body, deepens her blush. Her tail swishes. It’s going to be tight, maybe, but she’s burning from the inside out, she’s a hurricane filled with nothing but red-hot desire. So she takes her toy, lubes it up and takes it to her cunt. 

“My pussy’s burning,” she murmurs. “I wanna take you inside of me, I wanna - ah, I need -” Her labia parts for her toy, and her clit throbs, tiny and red. Stars dance underneath her eyelids as she forces her hips to stay still. She rubs her clitoris with just one little fingertip and moans, nudging the toy further, past the tight grip of her muscle. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> good girl. You are such a good kitten. God, I wish I was there to taste you. Are you feeling good, baby? _

 

All the other comments mean less, blurring in Keith’s eyes. She whines as her hips twitch once more. “Really, really fucking good - keep those credits coming, loves, your s-support, ah, means -” She moans as she clicks the toy on. The vibration starts at the first level; a low, stable hum under the creak of the bed and Keith’s moans. There are larger toys out there, ones that would leave her utterly gaping, ones that would push her into a whirlwind of an orgasm, but this is the one she prefers. Stretching her, it pushes her in the right spots, the little nubs on its sides rubbing her and sending pleasurable little shivers down her body. 

 

She’s gushing, her fingers soaked from holding onto the buzzing toy. She begins to ride it and lose herself in it, throws her head back, reaches up for her tits to squeeze and pinch and grope. One peek at the chat tells her they’re praising her, they all hope they were there with her: a cock in her cunt, in her ass, mouths and hands all over her slim body, claiming her as theirs. 

 

Keith moans: she has the power over them. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> wow you’re taking it so well, sweetheart. Can you turn it higher? It fits into you so snugly. I’m knuckle-deep in myself right now, utterly soaked for you, kitten.  _

 

And then there’s that one: Keith doesn’t know their gender or their name, she only knows being called all these pretty pet names makes her quiver. Keith begins to pant, sweat glistening on her flushed skin. She rocks her hips harder, quicker, ignores her wrist cramping, her thighs quivering. She needs to come, she needs - the toy buzzes quicker and she cries out through her orgasm. Angling the toy with a clever twist of a wrist makes her sob. “Oh fuck, right there, right fucking there, god, it feels so good, so good, fuck yeah, fuck yeah -” She can’t help the words or her actions, she can only feel as her pussy clenches around the buzzing toy, her clit hard and aching. 

 

She flops down on her back, turns on her stomach and rocks again against the toy, slowly turning it to a lower volume before turning the vibrations off entirely. Leaving it in, she arches her back, pushes her ass towards the camera. Keith closes her eyes and slaps her ass, blushes at how many credits clink at that. Her peachy pale flesh jiggles when she slaps her ass again, begins to knead it, spread it. 

“Look at what you’ve done to my pussy,” she murmurs and lets the toy drop from her cunt, ruined and flushed pink. Her thighs twitch involuntarily, like a flash of electricity in her. “If you wait, I can go on again.” She sits back up, spreads her legs so her audience can watch. Keith wipes sweat from her brow. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> that was gorgeous. You are gorgeous.  _

 

_ Starfighter69 has gifted PaladinKei with 2000 credits. _

 

Keith jolts. 2000 credits is… that is a lot, turned into actual money. Keith bites her lips and reaches to play with her sensitive nipples. She’s kept her piercings to nearly unnoticeable ones, just tiny silver studs. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> you should wear bigger jewels on your nipples, sweetheart. I think something red would fit you. <3 _

 

The others chime in with their opinions but Keith is fixated on just the one. Still, she can’t show favoritism. She flicks her nipple and grins. “You guys are really spoiling me. Nah, I’m not a jewellery kinda girl exactly. I wouldn’t say no if some of you wanted to send me a collar or a cute choker, though. As you all know, I really love wearing one.” Gently she tugs on her pierced nipple and mewls softly. “Did you guys come? Tell me. Was I good to you?” 

 

_ Good, so good, such a good pretty kitty, our pretty slut, my cock is always hard for my favourite whore…  _

 

_ Starfighter69 >> It was the your lips that did it for me, beautiful. Your cute little gasps. You’re so gorgeous.  _

 

Keith bites her lip hard. She keeps her replies to herself and instead begins to chat with her watchers: sometimes she does this, stays on a little longer to idly talk about sex and toys and the weather. She’s careful to never reveal the city she lives in, the country she lives in. She keeps Keith and Kei separate. 

 

Still.

 

Still she sends starfighter69 a private message right after the stream has ended and the camera is turned off and Keith has gotten her hands clean. 

 

_ PaladinKei: you’re fucking crazy for spending that much money on me _

 

The reply takes so long that Keith begins to think this person doesn’t even have their notifications on. 

 

_ Starfighter69: Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize what the ringing sound was. I didn’t realize I had turned on notifications. Anyway...I don’t mind, kitten. I have money and I want to spend it watching you. _

_ PaladinKei: I wanna do something special for you then _

_ Starfighter69: You don’t have to.  _

_ PaladinKei: I want to though and you’ll find that I can be pretty damn stubborn  _

_ Starfighter69: hah, I can certainly see that. ;) Oh well.. What do you have in mind, kitten?  _

_ PaladinKei: I’ll message you when I think of something. Maybe… maybe send me your e-mail?  _

_ Starfighter69: I am intrigued.  _

 

The reply takes longer again. Keith gets starfighter’s e-mail. 

 

_ PaladinKei: be prepared.  _

_ Starfighter69: I look forward to it, kitten. :)  _

 

Keith doesn’t reply back. She turns off her laptop and pads on bare feet to her bathroom to wash up properly. Maybe she is the crazy one for thinking of this for someone she doesn’t know. Maybe starfighter69 is just some creep who pretends to be nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also betaed by emberglows

In the end, it only takes two weeks and two cam shows for Kei to suggest that Shiro buy a private show from her. Kei leaves this suggestion in a few coy DMs and Shiro can just imagine her twirling one of those luscious black locks around her finger and biting her lip. Shiro agrees in a heartbeat. She’s already the biggest paying subscriber to Kei and a little more money given to her camgirl crush isn’t going to send Shiro into bankruptcy.

 

Shiro hasn’t told anyone. She’s fully aware how stupid this is: who knows if Kei isn’t a catfisher, a scammer, not showing her entire face because there is something she needs to hide. But that sweet, husky voice. That lithe body, writhing in pleasure for Shiro’s sake. 

 

The few DMs they’d exchanged had been filled with flirting. 

 

A constant buzzing under Shiro’s skin tells her enough: her little crush has deepened into something unbearable, into a physical need. She needs to be the one to have her hands on Kei’s lithe body, she needs to be the one kiss her glossy, pouty lips.

 

Is it creepy to ask to see Kei’s whole face? 

 

Is it too invasive to want to know where she lives? 

 

Kei has a little bit of an accent in her English, something Shiro (a Japanese-born American, now a bare footed New Yorker) can’t place. Shiro sends her pictures of the dogs and cats she spots on her daily jogs, tells little stories of days long gone, when Shiro had less scars and less muscle, and Matt used to get his fucking fox hairs everywhere in their dorm room. 

 

It’s Kei, of course it is, who asks to see Shiro’s picture before even asking for her name. 

 

_ >> i like calling u starfighter, baby  _

 

Shiro’s cheeks are warm. She’s lying on her couch, legs stretched. She’s changed positions five times during the past half an hour, the edge of her prosthetic pressing too hard against her side. Its existence is appreciated, of course, but sometimes Shiro yanks it off, switches it off and hangs out without it. Phantom pain she can deal with. 

 

Longing for a camgirl with cat-traits she can’t. 

 

_ >> I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.  _

 

Shiro bites her lip and presses send. Matt would be proud to see her flirting like a big girl. He is always saying that it’s a hilarious joke from the universe that Shiro is so profoundly great in everything she does - except flirting and cooking. (Shiro keeps herself alive fine enough with her cooking, thank you very much, mister Matthew Holt, currently in outer space.)

 

_ >> ;) I think u’ve seen mine quite a bit, starfighter  _

 

Shiro grins. She pulls her long legs closer to her chest. She’s watched Kei’s stream often enough to know the ins and outs of her body, has shoved enough money at Kei for her to buy herself a car or a pet or half of a private jet. 

 

_ >> I’d love to see you in pretty lingerie, baby.  _

 

_ >> u gonna buy me some?  _

 

Shiro blushes.

 

_ >> my .. my name is Shiro. I’m, uh  _

 

Her thumb slips and she sends it before she can finish the thought. 

 

_ >> U r what? R u actually a fifty year old balding businessman eager to get some young pussy from this pussycat?  _

 

Shiro snorts and buries her face in her couch pillows. Warmth runs through her, all the way to her fingertips and toes. Phantom pain teases her arm, reminding her that the hunk of metal and aluminum and wires is not hers, not really. 

 

_ >> I’m 31. And a woman.  _

 

_ >> oooooooh nice ;) _

 

Shiro’s fingers curl.

 

_ >> Stop it, you. _

 

_ >> Stop what? ;) we’ve been flirting for days now, darling. U r the only one I’ve been DMing this frequently and it’s because i like you  _

 

Shiro sits up, pulls her phone closer to her face, squints at the screen. The app dings almost impatiently. 

 

_ >> You don’t even know me, Kei.  _

 

_ >> U r my sugar mommy, aren’t u?  _

 

A startled laugh escapes before Shiro can prevent it. She leaves her phone and heads off to her bathroom. Should she cut her hair? Is it too long? She tugs on her overgrown white bangs, stress having turned part of her beautiful black strands into that. She brushes it off her face, rubs at that pink slash of a scar over her nose. She brushes herself off, frowns at a large hole in the front of her t-shirt, wonders idly if she should put on a bra. She fixes her sleeping shorts and heads back to the couch. There’s messages from Kei. 

 

_ >> was that too much? _

_ >> i figured you’re pretty rich  _

_ >> i won’t call u a sugar mommy if u don’t want  _

_ >> i’m just  _

 

Beep, beep, beep, the notifications blink with each message Kei leaves. Shiro grabs her phone to interrupt. 

 

_ >> it’s fine _

_ >> I don’t mind spending money on you.  _

 

_ >> lil old me? Flattered. ;)  _

 

Shiro swallows hard. She rubs her warm cheek. 

 

_ >> I’ll… send you a picture of myself if you want.  _

 

Shiro licks her dry lips. 

 

_ >> of course I do. To make sure u are not a fifty something balding businessman  _

 

_ >> I’d ask what you have against fifty something balding businessmen but maybe that’s a story for another time.  _

 

_ >> ;) sooo…  ?  _

 

Shiro flushes. She doesn’t really take selfies these days, figures that her scars and her overgrown shaggy hair isn’t anything to look at. But Kei wants to see her. Shiro’s toes curl. She doesn’t even know Kei’s full name or her full face or what she likes for breakfast or what’s her favourite colour or if she has dimples when she laughs or - 

 

Shiro snaps a picture before she can start having doubts, presses send before she can check if her hair is right or if her stupid, faded, stretched t-shirt looks too much like she rolled out of the bed with it on - which she did. 

 

A minute passes.

 

Shiro fidgets. 

 

Are the black rings under her eyes too deep? Should she have hidden her prosthetic arm? Should she have worn long pants? Her thighs are thick, filled with stretch marks, a few little scars from lovers and accidents long gone. 

 

Two minutes. Three. Shiro throws her phone to the couch and begins to pace. 

 

She’s on her phone in a blink of an eye when it dings.

 

_ >> fucking hell sugar mommy _

 

Shiro’s doubts vanish in an instant. She curls back on the couch and lets the warmth of Kei’s awe flood over her. 

 

_ >> u r fucking hot  _

_ >> i had to go cool myself _

_ >> didn’t help  _

_ >> i’m wet _

 

Shiro hides her face with a whine. The thin layers she’s wearing are too much, her hair in her mouth, in her eyes, sticking to her neck. 

 

_ >> Do you mean that?  _

 

Another minute. Another blink of a notification. Shiro cracks her eyes open once more. 

 

Kei has sent her a picture. 

 

A full-body picture. 

 

_ >> I trust u, big girl. Don’t show this to anyone else. _

 

The eyes that glow over a noble straight nose and pursed lips are gorgeously shaped and purple. Purple. She’s wearing a sweater again, revealing that enticing collarbone and the curve of a slender shoulder, her hair in a messy braid. 

 

She has a scar too. 

 

Shiro rubs her thumb on the screen, on the slash of pink over Kei’s smooth cheek. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro whispers. Her eyes trail the line of Kei’s body, from the perked up cat ears to the long, long pale legs to the curled toes. 

 

_ >> You are so beautiful, baby.  _

 

_ >> u r a fucking sweet talker, big girl, and it’s making me pretty hot  _

 

Shiro squirms. Doubt whispers at her once more, that Kei is only doing this for the money, that she actually finds - Shiro bites her lip hard. She can’t do this to Kei or herself. Always let herself doubt. It’s what has killed her relationships or her attempts at them before. 

 

_ >> What’s your colour, baby? And your size. I want to see you in lingerie.  _

 

It’s bold of her, of course but she figures Kei won’t mind. 

 

Judging by another selfie Kei sends her, Kei doesn’t mind. Shiro swallows hard at the peek of a blushing nipple between Kei’s slender fingers. 

 

_ >> You’re teasing me, baby.  _

 

Kei sends her measurements, adds that she loves flashing, bright reds, blood reds, red as wild as the beat of her heart. The sweater she’s wearing has thick black and red stripes, the hem pulled up by slender fingers - her nails are black this time - to reveal the little thong she’s wearing that covers absolutely nothing. For the first time Shiro notices a few narrow stretch marks on Kei’s inner thighs. Shiro’s lips tingle. 

 

Kei also sends an address for her PO box on the other side of the country. 

 

_ >> Don’t come looking for me just yet, big girl ;)  _

 

_ >> I want to kiss you. _

_ >> I mean...  _

 

_ >> I wouldn’t mind a kiss, gorgeous. Which lips are we talking about? ;) ;)  _

 

Shiro whines. Her whole body throbs. “All of you, Kei. I want to kiss your fingertips and your cute nose and your hair and -” She trails off. 

 

_ >> I’ll buy you something nice. It will take some time to come but I hope you wear them for your streams.  _

 

_ >> Gonna buy me a toy too? You saw how few i have. I’ve been on the market for more but decisions, decisions… ;) what do u wanna see me use?  _

 

_ >> fuck, baby girl.  _

Swallowing hard, Shiro slips her fingers under her waistband, past the patch of pitch black hair. She slips one finger between her labia, deep enough to brush the tight muscle of her entrance. Her phone chimes with another message from Kei.

 

_ >> getting hot for me?  _

 

Shiro nods, shifts her hips against her finger, adds another. She’s dripping.

 

_ >> I want to, I wanna see you. You don’t need toys to be sublime to me.  _

 

This time Shiro is grateful for her prosthetic, the fingers dexterous enough to be able to type. 

 

_ >> Sublime, huh? Smooth talker. Are u sure you don’t wanna see me with a new toy? Something my sugar mommy bought for me? A thick dildo splitting me open, imagine that, or a plug in my ass. Mmmm.  _

 

Shiro moans, curls her fingers inside herself.

 

_ >> fuck, baby  _

 

_ >> i like to think you would like your fingers in me  _

 

Shiro closes her eyes and turns on her stomach, presses her face against her couch pillows, inhales deep. “Yeah, fuck yes, Kei.” 

 

_ >> i bet you’re fucking yourself for me _

 

Shiro nods, tries to focus enough to answer. She thinks of Kei doing a stream, wearing lingerie Shiro bought for her, fucking herself on something, playing with something Shiro bought and it brings up a feeling Shiro isn’t used to.

 

Possessiveness. 

 

_ >> kei i want to be the one to touch you  _

 

_ >> it’s keith, big girl. I’m rubbing my clit u know and - u like my tits right, i’m touching them too  _

 

Keith. “Keith,” Shiro whispers, rocks her hips against her fingers, now three, no, four. Her clit is hard and so sensitive it almost hurts to pinch it between her fingers. 

 

_ >> good girl, i bet your pussy is dripping for me _

 

Kei - no, Keith - texts again, no coy winky-faces, just another selfie, this time of her tightened stomach and her fingers diving into herself. 

 

_ >> yes  _

 

Shiro thinks of Keith draped in lace and harnesses and that delicious, cute cunt wrapped in blood red panties. Shiro moans and fucks herself into an orgasm, rubs herself silly against her hand. She imagines her lips on Keith’s, imagines Keith’s legs wrapped around her waist, imagines Keith tossing her head back and laughing, bright and beautiful and so full of fire. 

 

Shiro’s orgasm floods over her and she slumps back down. She pants and licks her lips. Her hand is soaked with her own slick. When she looks at her phone again, Keith has sent a photo. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro whines. 

 

Keith’s cute pink tongue - the flash of silver from a piercing on the pink flesh makes Shiro jolt - is wrapped around her fingers, clearly in the middle of cleaning off her slick. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro murmurs again. Her love and her lust burn through her, leaving her exhausted, her muscles relaxed. It’s Keith’s own fault for being so cute. For the amount of emojis she sends to each of Shiro’s casual messages. For so casually enticing Shiro into sexting. 

 

Shiro groans. 

 

_ >> gonna lick my fingers clean too, baby girl?  _

 

She was never one for pet names, but somehow they just fit when it comes to Keith. Shiro slips her wet fingers to her mouth and sucks. 

 

_ >> ofc i would, i’m a good kitty ;)  _

 

Shiro laughs, helpless. 

 

*

*

 

Thankfully Shiro knows a store in her city that she usually buys her own underwear from. Her own cup size is big enough that buying anything from a regular market often proves to be a problem, especially since she doesn’t want anymore back aches. It costs her a bit but at least she always knows she gets quality. Keith seems to prefer practical over beautiful but this time - she has promised to wear to her streams what Shiro sends to her. 

 

Shiro’s usual shopping assistant isn’t present so she opts for another. 

“It’s for a friend,” Shiro says and curses her pale skin for showing off her blush. 

 

The assistant merely quirks one sleek eyebrow and smiles brightly. “Don’t worry, darling, sometimes you have to pamper your loved ones, right? She is a lucky girl, if I may say so.” 

 

Shiro nods. Oh, if only she was present when Keith opens her packages from Shiro. “Y-Yes. She prefers red, but I would love to see her in black.” 

 

They go over a few options, and Shiro keeps her DMs open for Keith’s measurements. Finally, Shiro leaves the store with three lingerie sets in her bags and a few hundred dollars less in her overblown bank account. 

 

Shiro’s heart thuds so loud. 

 

She heads off to another store and buys two chokers, both leather, one with a heart-shaped lock in front, one with a little bell. The cashier winks at her. “Got your own kitty too, huh?” The cashier’s wolf-ears are sharp and ashen grey. 

 

Shiro bites her lip. Does it show on her face that she’s in love? That she has a cute little kitty that she would love to have for her own? 

 

She heads for the post office then, sends one bulging heavy package Keith’s way. The red from Shiro’s cheeks doesn’t vanish, not even when she’s finally home. 

 

*

 

The stream of today starts with Keith decked out in full gothic glory: she’s wearing a mask this time, a lace mask that reveals her eyes and hides, as Shiro notices, the cheek scar. It’s a travesty to hide it and hide all that smooth flushed skin, but it’s Keith’s business. Shiro is not her keeper or her partner, no matter how much she wishes it was so. 

 

As usual, Shiro pays little attention to the others in the chat, all 933 of them, full of eggplant emojis and hisses of _ slut, kitten, i wish my dick was in your mouth.  _ They’ll never reach Keith. 

 

Shiro settles herself on the couch, her laptop on the coffee table. She wasn’t prepared enough for the sight of Keith’s glowing eyes, the mask giving her an air of mystery. There is no sweater in sight this time, just those ridiculously long legs wrapped in silky thigh-highs. There are little bows on the curve of her hips, another between her tits. She isn’t wearing a bra. 

 

Just a harness and panties, leather and lace, a translucent mesh shirt thrown over herself. God, but she is setting Shiro on fire. 

 

Keith has always worn a collar or a choker in her streams but now her neck is bare, the curve of it just inviting someone to mark it with teeth or fingers. 

 

“Oh, this little number?” Keith is saying, running her hands down her body, doing a little twirl in front of the camera. She seats herself on her bed and tilts her head. “You like how my body looks in this?” She looks straight at the camera. Maybe she is merely speaking for her audience. Or maybe she is talking straight to Shiro. 

 

Shiro shifts, spreads her thighs to accommodate her own hand, spread over her still-covered pubic mound. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> you look lovely in it, darling.  _

 

The other commenters don’t matter. Nothing matters but Keith’s pretty lips, pursed now that she ponders over what to do. Someone else has sent her a gift which she opens on camera. It’s clearly from someone rich: the box is thick, glittering gold and the first thing she pulls out is - 

 

“Ooh, I’ve looked one of these up!” The  [ Nimbus vibrator  ](https://www.bboutique.co/product/1518116995181/nimbus?source=aw&awc=15527_1551981036_7cd1117d4a0b26068fabe37164c3ec93) is hot pink, held between Keith’s slender fingers. She shows it off, gives it a kiss, nuzzles against it, so adorably affectionately. 

 

“This big boy has a lot of good reviews,” Keith says and twirls the vibrator in her hands. “Good for beginners and the more experienced - I like to think I fall firmly in the middle. Wanna see me use it?” She winks and lays the Nimbus down, reverently. She picks the next one from the package. “Oh.” It’s a set of firm silicone balls, their colour the same glowy purple as Keith’s eyes. She turns them in her hands. “I think I know what these are -” Her smile is coy. “Helps me keep my pussy tight.” She lays on her stomach on the bed, trails her lips with her fingertips. “So, what do you think, guys? Wanna see me use the Nimbus?”

 

_ Starfighter69 >> I want to see you lose your mind to pleasure. I wonder if that toy could make you squirt.  _

 

Keith jolts visibly. She gets on her knees, pulls up her mesh shirt to reveal her cute little stomach. “I don’t know if I could squirt,” she admits. She gives a cute pout at the camera, her eyes so heavily lined with black, her eyelashes much deeper and darker than when she had sent Shiro her first selfies. “I want you guys to teach me~” Her hips sway. “Will you?” 

 

It’s a no-fucking-brainer, obviously, but she loves to play coy. 

 

Shiro’s chest feels so tight with love for this cool cat with such eyes, the colour of galaxies that have been in Shiro’s heart since she was born. “God, I love you,” she whispers, blushes herself pink. 

 

Keith puts the Nimbus to good use: she lays kisses on it, her lips pursed to suckle on the tip like it was a cock. She whispers in between kisses all the things that keep her audience wired up, hot for her, never able to touch. 

 

When the Nimbus splits Keith’s fattened, blushed labia and slides into her, Shiro moans. Her eyes are fixed on the slide of that hot pink rod sliding into Keith, Keith’s plush lips opened in pants and little mewls. Then she clicks on the vibration. 

 

Shiro’s blood rushes to her ears, her own pussy clenching tight and wet around her straining fingers. She’s bent in half over her laptop as she watches her crush, her feline lover fuck herself silly and then - 

 

“O-Oh, oh, what?” Keith mewls, whimpers; she’s squirting clear liquid over her hands, over the intensely vibrating Nimbus. Her thighs are quivering, spasming uncontrollably, a tear running from her eye and vanishing into the black lace of her mask. 

 

“Pretty, so pretty, Keith,” Shiro mumbles and her clit is too hard and too sensitive, yet she rides through her lonely orgasm, heart stuttering, lost in it. She hammers out a comment, lost in the exclamations of lust. 

 

Keith yanks off the shirt, leaving her in her harness, her panties long since discarded. She turns off the vibration but leaves the toy in, pushes it back when it threatens to slip out. Sensually she lounges on the bed, stretching like a kitten, sticking out her tongue. She licks her slick from her fingers, from her palm. 

 

Her eyes seem to glow. 

 

Shiro gets up to wash her hands, comes back to find Keith chatting idly with her audience. Shiro quickly types out a DM: 

 

_ >> would love to see you use those toys. Just you and me. I’ll pay you.  _

 

Keith shows no indication that she’s received the message. But after the stream is finished and Shiro has settled down to watch Project Runway reruns, Keith’s message comes through. 

 

_ >> i’ll give u a private show anytime you want, mommy  _

 

Shiro nearly falls off the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks to my beta emberglows

After spending her evening getting herself off and riding a beautiful glass dildo, Keith wakes up with a smile on her face. She stretches; luxuriates in the feeling of pleasant exhaustion lingering in her body. Naked, she gets up and pads to the bathroom. Her morning routine is as it always has been: wash her face, relieve herself, and brush her hair, her ears, and her tail. Keith loves to spend a long time taking care of herself, making sure her ears and tail are puffy and smooth and absolutely glow. 

 

It wasn’t always like that. 

 

The journey to accepting herself as she is, accepting that her life is like this, was a long one but it’s been worth it. She has her bad days, but she accepts them now: She is Keith, she is right here, right now, and this is who she is. 

 

She has wishes, she has dreams. It’s why she is studying astronomy and engineering, head filled with stars and galaxies and the rumble of jet engines. 

 

It’s easier to smile these days. She has no thick armour to protect herself anymore: she has a family, she has friends. Bar nights, study groups, Hunk’s  warm hugs, Lance’s boisterous laughter, Allura’s gentle cheek kisses. 

 

This is the only secret Keith is keeping from them. 

 

This, and the fact that she has a sugar mommy. 

 

The arrival notice of a couple of big packages makes her giggle. She pulls on her favoured red leather jacket and skinny jeans, swipes a little red on her lips, and heads out. Before, she had lived so long with just ragged jeans, faded t-shirts, and shaggy hair, when the desert air had burned her pale skin to a faint tan. 

 

Keith gets her packages from the PO box and smiles wide when she spots the sender’s name. 

 

_ With love, Shiro.  _

 

Keith’s heart actually skips a beat. She sneaks out her phone and instantly taps out a message to Shiro.

 

_ >> i got ur packages sugar mama _

_ >> u spoil me _

 

Keith heads back home, the packages held tight against her chest. It’s only when she’s home again, flopped down on her favourite rug, that she sends Shiro another message. 

 

_ >> tonight a private show, just for you _

The warmth of knowing that Shiro has thought of her this much, that Shiro has bought her something - many somethings - squeezes Keith’s heart. Sucking in her lip, she rips the packages open, the corners of her cheeks twitching as she holds back laughter.

 

“Oh, fuck.” 

 

Her cheeks bloom with heat as she finds  [ red lace ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/kbm0g4-l-610x610-underwear-red-black-sexy+lingerie.jpg) , then black silk and  [ straps ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/myonfu-l-610x610-underwear-lingerie-clothes-bra-black-black+panties-black+lingerie-sexy-cheeky-backless-black+bra-panties-hot-women-fashion-style-outfit-summer-black+underwear-pretty-ouvert-wolf.jpg) , the same inky black as her hair. The two extra  [ pairs  ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ39BUYeKGMgtGwur-HiAYg2LndXTMSW9aeayl80VMterv0iitEbg) of  [ panties  ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQp0yOtiz2JB303s5REcFDzBjhOgsIOu27QFAIajq8a1UyXp2fRaQ) make her giggle. She presses them to her face and inhales. The  [ babydoll ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/26/9b/8c269b54b0f2e4116732fcff5b6aa769.jpg) is a soft, powdery blue, not a colour she would normally wear, but already she is wondering if she couldn’t use it to her advantage in a stream. Or with Shiro.

 

Keith bites her lip. Wearing these to the stream… she can do that. Wearing these for Shiro, however? Her cunt throbs with the sudden flush of arousal. She squirms and presses her thighs together. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Her phone chimes just then. She reaches, finds her breath hitching when she sees the messages from Shiro. 

 

_ >> I take it you like them, baby girl?  _

_ >> Did you find the toy?  _

 

Keith blinks. She rummages through the bottoms of each package and lets out a startled little chuckle when she unfolds the toy. Keith’s little collection of toys has slowly but surely began to increase in size but this one - this one is sure to become one of her favourites. The Lelo smart wand is a marvel of modern science, sleek silver and enticing purple. Keith whines as she takes it out of the package and runs her fingers on it, already imagining the rumbling pleasure it could bring to her. 

 

_ >> found it, mommy  _

_ >> pls say you’re free tonight  _

_ >> i want to give a show to you  _

 

Keith strips, tosses the pieces of her clothing to God knows where. She tugs her hair free from its ponytail, lets the loose waves tumble over her skinny shoulders. With hands that tremble only a little, she lets her reasonable black briefs drop to the rug, too. Naked once more, she bundles up all this gorgeousness and heads straight for her bathroom. She puts the laundry away, wraps herself in a thin cotton bathrobe, and returns to her phone. 

 

_ >> i would usually be. But my friend is actually in town and I am going to spend time with him. I’m sorry, baby.  _

 

Keith swallows. 

 

_ >> it’s cool  _

_ >> tomorrow?  _

 

_ >> :) Tomorrow. 8 in the evening alright for you?  _

 

_ >> big girl, i’ll do it 8 in the morning for all of these  _

_ >> i don’t deserve  _

_ >> i mean  _

 

This isn’t what Keith is about these days. She’d spent years thinking she didn’t deserve anything good in her life. Climbing back out of that hole is a hard, long journey, and her fingers are already bleeding. 

 

_ >> you do.  _

_ >> i uh, i don’t even mind if you keep calling me mommy. If that makes you happy, darling.  _

 

Keith whimpers, her ears drooping. She takes a deep, deep breath. Who is Shiro, really? Who just has the time and the money to spend on a camgirl? Keith has been careful to not tell Shiro too much of herself, not her last name, not the city she lives in, not the name of her school. Yet Shiro still - Shiro has sent her two selfies, one a full body one, and Keith treasures both. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind that Keith knows where Shiro lives. 

 

Shiro is a fool. 

 

Yet so is Keith. 

 

_ >> 8 tomorrow it is then _

_ >> but  _

_ >> i wanna see you too _

_ >> and i’ll give u a discount on the price of the private show _

_ >> big fucking one  _

_ >> which of these things should I wear?  _

 

_ >> Want me to tell you what to do, kitten?  _

 

Keith mewls, her nails scratching her rug. Her tail curls around her ankle. “Yes,” she whispers. 

 

_ >> yes _

 

_ >> Wear the babydoll. And the blue panties. Put on some gloss, I love how it makes your lips look. And… hm. If you have anything white or purple as far as your piercings go, wear those. I wanna see you pay special attention to those cute little tits this time, alright?  _

 

_ >> I’ll put on a little bell around my neck, i think i have one you’re gonna love, mommy _

_ >> I am certain I will, baby girl. <3 :)  _

 

Keith rubs her thighs together and squirms more, silently cursing her high libido for getting wet over this. But no one has ever paid such close attention to her. 

 

_ >> i’ll be all yours tmrw evening  _

_ >> just your kitten  _

 

_ >> That makes me very happy to hear. <3 Don’t try the toy out without me, alright?  _

 

_ >> fuck, fine  _

 

_ >> Now, now, don’t be a brat. <3 _

 

“Fuck. You fucking smooth talker.” Keith hides her face and lets out a shamefully loud squeal. As far as she knows, Shiro is single and has been so for a long time. Clearly has some experience though, because the way she says things make Keith’s knees turn to jelly. 

 

_ >> you’re too good to me, mommy. I’ll finger myself to the thought of you tonight  _

 

Keith flushes at her own bravery, still reeling over the fact that there is no laptop screen between them, no masks, no hidden names. It’s just Keith and Shiro. 

 

_ >> Good girl. Send me a picture <3  _

 

_ >> only if you send one too  _

 

_ >> bossy kitty <3 _

 

_ >> <3 _

 

Keith blushes deeper, burrows her face into her rug, and slides quivering, eager fingers under her robe. She tugs on her nipples and mewls, her toes curling as she starts to play with herself, imagining Shiro here; that muscular, powerful body towering over her, those hot lips pressing wet kisses all over Keith’s quivering flesh. 

 

Her fingers are quick and clever and the orgasm comes with a moan, stifled against her own arm. Keith laughs, the sound ringing in her quiet one-room apartment. 

 

She spends the day cleaning and doing homework, occasionally sending out texts of this and that to Shiro. They discover they have a similar taste in music. They discover they have vastly differing ideas of what makes a good movie. Shiro prefers space exploration, quiet films lacking in dialogue and intimacy of two people meeting in city streets. Also the occasional romantic comedy, which Keith teases her about. Keith prefers action, men and women who take no shit. Much like her father. 

 

Who she hasn’t told Shiro about. 

 

Keith also calls her father, actually dressed this time. She sits cross-legged in front of her laptop and waves when Heath’s tired face swims into view. 

 

_ “Hey, warrior,” _ Heath says. 

 

“Hi, Dad. How’s it going?” 

 

Heath has started to slowly gather back his strength, even after he hadn’t gotten back the use of his legs. Being in a wheelchair hasn’t dimmed his smile. _ “Bright an’ sunny, as usual, darlin’. The chickens were havin’ a real awful ruckus this mornin’, so I woke up at five.”  _

 

Keith snorts. “Don’t over-exert yourself.” 

 

Heath huffs.  _ “I won’t. Kolivan is keepin’ me in shape.”  _

 

Keith quirks an eyebrow. “On a first name basis with your farm helper now? Last week you and him were just the boss and Big and Grumpy.” 

 

Her dad laughs, a low, brief chuckle.  _ “We have slowly but surely become friends. It’s still a struggle to get one word out of that man, but he is a hard worker. Sure doesn’t feel like I am the boss here, since he bosses me around more than I do him.”  _ This is how Heath works these days; not quite able to be alone anymore, a little slower than before, but smiling more. 

 

The joke is right on Keith’s tongue. She holds it back but can’t help a little tease. “So when are you gonna put a ring on it?” She reveals her teeth and makes Heath laugh. 

 

_ “Oh no, no, darlin’, Kolivan’s a married man. His husband visited the first time last week. As big as him, as strong as an ox. As silent as Kolivan too. Even your uncles would look small next to them.”  _

 

“I doubt that,” Keith huffs. “Uncle Thace and Uncle Ulaz make you look tiny.” 

 

Heath huffs again and tilts his head, the warmth of his smile reaching Keith to her core. How could she ever dislike him for abandoning her, when he loves her so? When he’s done everything in his power to make sure she knows it?

 

The thing is, she can’t. 

 

Before Heath can say more, Keith smiles. “I love you loads, Daddy.” 

 

Heath smiles back. _ “Love you too, warrior. Thanks for this month’s extra cash. You know, you don’t have to work yourself so ragged for your ol’ daddy. Makes me feel like I’m the child here.”  _ He takes a deep breath and for a single second looks so forlorn, so lonely, that Keith can’t help but feel rage at the mother who abandoned both of them and the accident that left its scars on Heath’s body and soul. 

 

“Don’t be a dumbass. I don’t do shit with extra money. And you know I have a scholarship anyway.”

 

_ “That is true, girlie. And I am proud of you for everything you do, every single day. You remember that, right?”  _

 

Keith nods. “I do. Now, what was up with the chickens, I know you’re dying to tell me -”

 

The story that Heath makes of his farm’s chickens is a wild one, including the usually stoic Kolivan chasing after ten chickens and one egg-stealing fox. It makes them both laugh out loud, bridging over that gap of hurt between them. 

 

_ I met a girl, Dad.  _ Keith bites the inside of her cheek. A story for later time. 

 

“I’m doing good, Dad.” 

 

Heath is still smiling at her, soft and gentle. Keith wonders if he still keeps a picture of Keith’s wayward mother in his nightstand. _ “That’s good, darlin’. Remember, you can always come to me when you need to, alright?”  _

 

Keith nods. “I gotta go now, Dad. Say hello to Kolivan for me, okay? I’ll come visit again when I have a vacation.” 

 

_ “I’d like that. I think Bepop misses you.”  _

 

Keith rolls her eyes. The excited young mare has probably had enough adventures to last a lifetime after a few tries on her back. Which had mostly sent Keith flying into one of the many bushes surrounding their favoured riding areas. Bepop is a fucking dumbass of a horse, but Keith does kind of feel a certain fondness towards her. 

 

“Fine. Give a few apples to Bepop for me. And belly rubs to Risto.” 

 

Heath snorts. _ “Of course you would say that. You and Risto are the only cats in the world who like those.”  _

 

Keith blushes, reminded of Shiro’s praise of her body. Keith masks her embarrassment by sticking out her tongue. “Shut up, you. Byeeee now!” 

 

Heath waves goodbye. 

 

Keith groans and hides her face in her hands after the call is done. She almost let it slip that there is someone who occupies her head and her heart. Her daddy knows that Keith is pansexual; she had told him over a year ago over a cup of tea and coffee, and he had only reached out to ruffle her hair and said that he doesn’t quite get it, but he’d support her anyway. 

 

“Let’s get married, Shiro,” Keith murmurs. “Fuck. She’d look great in a suit. Or a dress. Or suit-dress.” 

 

She flops on her back atop her rug and closes her eyes. Her lips twitch into a smile without even meaning to. “Fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is a stupid language
> 
> but anyway. next chapter: finally the private show and the girls come face to face. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives a private show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again betaed by emberglows

It’s a date. That is the thought that Shiro wakes up with and it is the thought that follows her through her day. She’s painfully aware that Keith is going to be doing what Shiro tells her, that Keith is only doing it because Shiro is paying her. But still. It’s going to be just Shiro and Keith, looking only at each other, speaking only to each other. 

 

Shiro is burning through hours by thinking of Keith’s soft lips, that husky, gorgeous voice whispering Shiro’s name. Shiro only sends her one message.

 

_ >> Wear the babydoll and matching panties, sweet thing. No make-up. And wear the biggest jewels you have for your nipples. Looking forward to it. <3 _

 

To which Keith replies with a string of enthusiastic emojis. Shiro tries not to hold onto hope that this means more than just a camgirl and her client to Keith too. And it should be easy, not hoping. But she’s denied herself the good things in life for too long. She won’t deny herself the pleasure of seeing Keith’s smile. 

 

Out of the friends Shiro has managed to collect over the years, she trusts Matt the most - but Matt is out of her reach, so in all things love and relationships, Shiro consults another friend, Lo. Lo wasn’t born Lo, but goes by that name know, keeps his obnoxiously long white hair in intricate braids and buns, and has dressed classy since his high school years. 

 

Shiro sends him a text.

 

_ >> so I sort of have a date. What am I gonna wear??  _

 

Lo, as usual, is probably glued to his phone, even in the middle of a busy life including a busy job, a wife, and a boyfriend. So it’s no wonder his reply comes in under a minute. 

 

_ >> A date? Shirogane, you have been holding out on me. Anyway, for a casual date, I would suggest a sleeveless shirt and a pair of your nicest jeans. If you have those. I know you are fond of jeans with ghastly holes.  _

 

Shiro can practically see her flashy friend smirking. She huffs. 

 

_ >> I’m not going to tell you anything. But thanks for the suggestion.  _

 

_ >> I’m wounded. Show off your body, especially your chest. They won’t know what hit them.  _

 

Shiro blushes. She sure as hell hopes Keith won’t know what hit her. To think that they’ll be talking face to face, and Shiro will be able to tell Keith whatever and Keith will do it. The fact that Shiro is paying for this privilege doesn’t lessen her excitement. 

 

She passes the day doing her daily exercises and looking up new recipes to try. She had once been a complete disaster in the kitchen, eventually learning how to cook, only to become a disaster again after losing her arm. She isn’t quite at the level she used to be anymore so she works hard to become a decent cook. She’s at least managed to keep herself alive to this day. 

 

She has a minor freakout about the scars slashing throughout her body, but determinedly pushes those bad thoughts down. The world hasn’t been kind to Shiro and it shows, but it hasn’t been kind to Keith either, and Shiro has a feeling Keith finds her hot anyway. 

 

“Hello, I’m Takako Shirogane and I am a sugar mommy,” Shiro murmurs to her own reflection. She groans. 

 

After another freakout and a long, cold shower, the clock finally ticks closer to eight. Shiro pulls on the suggested V-neck. She leaves herself braless and blushes at that, staring down at her own cleavage. Is this too much? Leaving her hair free, she decides to go for a pair of shorts instead of jeans. 

 

Her apartment is cool enough that her skin rises to goosebumps when she seats herself by her laptop. A touch of gloss to her lips; she smacks them, swallows. She rubs her hands together and shifts on the chair. She logs on and pays for the private stream, sees that PaladinKei is already online. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispers. Her nipples are hard, pushing against the softness of her shirt. She’s so hooked on this girl. 

 

Keith is seated on her bed once more, head tilted, a coy smile on her lips. She has done as she was told: the powder blue of her babydoll hints at the curves of her slender body and when she shifts, Shiro can see the glimmer of lilac jewels on her nipples. 

 

Keith chuckles. “Put your webcam on so I can see you, sugar mama,” she says. Make-up or no make-up, she is enchanting. 

 

Shiro blushes. “O-oh.” She hadn’t even thought to check if her webcam even works, much less the built-in microphone. 

 

_ Starfighter69 >> oh god wait a sec  _

 

Keith smiles, soft yet mysterious. “My time is yours, big girl.” She trails her fingers down her body and Shiro is momentarily distracted. 

 

Shiro manages to locate the webcam and microphone settings, and fiddles around. She startles after spotting her own face at the corner of the screen. 

 

Keith’s face softens. “There you are. Hi.” 

 

Shiro swallows. “H-hi.” Her heart is going absolutely crazy. “Can you hear me alright?” 

 

Keith’s bed creaks as she lays down on her stomach, her chin in her hands. Her tail is swishing lazily in the air. “I can hear and see you fine and dandy. You’re really fucking hot.” Keith’s pink tongue flicks over her lips. “Fuck,” she murmurs, dreamily. “You look like you could throw me over your shoulder with just one arm.” 

 

Shiro bites her lip, hard. “How are you feeling?” She leans closer to the screen, heart thundering. “I’m glad you put those jewels on. They fit you. As do my gifts.” The possessive flash inside is so violent, so sudden, that Shiro has to dig her nails into her own thighs. 

 

Keith’s eyes narrow. She smiles. “Wanna see them closer, big girl?” Keith gets up from the bed, takes a step closer to the camera. The babydoll fits her perfectly, a gentle angelic blue in contrast to Keith’s pink cheeks and lips. Keith cups her tits, smiles at the face Shiro has to be making. “You like them?” The piercings are bars this time, small lilac jewels hanging from them, making Keith’s cute dark nipples glimmer. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro murmurs. Her mouth is watering. “I want to suck them so bad, sweetheart.” 

 

Keith gazes at her through long, black eyelashes. Keith has long artist’s fingers, her nails are painted a virginal pink. She squeezes her nipple through the thin, see-through fabric and trembles visibly. “I got so wet when I got these pierced.” She does the same to her other breast, those cute little mounds fitting perfectly into her hands. She strokes herself and watches Shiro. 

 

Shiro slips her hand between her own thighs, cupping herself through her thin shorts. “I love to see you wear the things I’ve given you, baby girl.” 

 

“Really?” Keith’s hips sway as she turns around, lifting the babydoll so that Shiro can see the blue panties. 

 

Shiro can’t help but moan. “Your ass is perfect.” Her cheeks still burn at these words, at the ease with which she says them. Has she always been this way, this hungry to have someone like Keith? Yet the words  _ I wish I could kiss you  _ remain at the back of Shiro’s mind, unable to be said. “Slap it.” 

 

Keith giggles, a startled, adorable sound. She smacks her ass, the flesh of it jiggling with the force of it. Pale skin reddens, just visibly.

 

“Good, that’s good, big girl,” Keith whispers as she turns back around, sitting on the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs wide to show off the wet patch on her panties. “I’m all yours.” She cups her tits, squeezes. “These tits? All yours.” 

 

“If I was there, I would suck them until you begged me to stop,” Shiro blurts out, shoving her fingers into her cunt. 

 

Keith’s eyes seem to shine. “Are you fingering yourself, mommy?” She slides her fingers over the front of her panties and smiles, devious. “Desperate to touch me, are you?” She slides her panties to the side, reveals herself to Shiro. “Look. All it takes is your eyes on me and my pussy gets soaked.” 

 

“Now who’s desperate?” Shiro murmurs, three fingers inside herself. God, just having something inside of herself is enough. Just having this gorgeous being spread herself for Shiro is enough. Shiro’s clit throbs. “Take off the babydoll, sweetheart. And grab your tits again. Let me see those nipples.”

 

Like a good girl, Keith does as she’s told. She makes the undressing a little show, does a small twirl, shows off. She’s so pleased with herself after she cups her breasts again, that Shiro gets the incredible need to tease her. 

 

“Play with yourself,” Shiro murmurs, flicking her thumb over her clit. Her hips jolt. “Play with those pretty tits for your mommy, kitten.” 

 

Keith blushes and bites her lip. “Anything for you,” she whispers. She takes her pierced nipples between her fingers and twists, tugs. She mewls and spreads her legs, squirms on the edge of the bed.

 

Shiro grinds against her own hand. “You want them pulled, huh? Would you like me to bite them, kitten?” Arousal is beginning to overtake sense. Shiro is hyperfocused on the blushing catgirl on the other side of the screen, on her slim body just begging to be marked by Shiro’s lips and tongue and teeth. 

 

“Y-Yes,” Keith mewls. She rubs her thumbs over her nipples, scratches her nails carefully across her tits. She slaps them, lets the soft flesh quiver. “You know, if we kittens ever get pregnant,” she murmurs, groping her tits harder. “I hear our milk can work as an aphrodisiac too.” Her eyes shine. They’re so purple, so beautiful. 

 

Shiro’s cunt is throbbing, her stomach tightening the more she edges closer to her climax. She pulls her hand away just in time, leaves herself panting and one hand soaked. 

 

“Is that so, baby?” Shiro licks the translucent slick from her fingers, makes sure Keith sees every slide of her tongue.

 

Keith moans. “M-Mommy, you’re not being fair - I want to taste you, too. Wanna taste me?” She slides her hands off her tits to her still-covered pussy, rubbing herself through the panties. “Your mouth on my tits, on my pussy, would be such a dream.” 

 

“Pull those panties off. Slowly, kitten,” Shiro whispers, hypnotized by the roll of Keith’s hips. Shiro grabs her own tits and squeezes. 

 

“I wanna,” Keith murmurs and does as she’s told, blushes when Shiro praises her for a good girl. “I wanna touch yours, too.” She lets the panties drop and parts her legs once more. She keeps a cute little bush above and around her cunt, the hairs the same purple-tinted black as her ears and tail. Keith’s fingers slip easily between her folds that she parts for Shiro. “You like how my pussy looks, mommy?” This little minx, she knows perfectly well what she’s doing, knows perfectly well that Shiro would kill to get her mouth on Keith’s body. 

 

Shiro swallows hard. She tugs her shirt off, tears the hem in her haste to get it off. “F-Fuck,” she manages. “Rub yourself, baby girl. Play with that pretty little pussy. Oh, if only I could touch you the way I want, kitten.” Shiro slips her fingers back to her own cunt, intending on riding her own hand to bliss. 

 

“Yeah?” Keith is a good girl so she drags her nails up and down her thighs, making her skin rise to goosebumps. She shows off her cunt again, the little hardened nub of her clit, the mouth-watering slick steadily soaking the sheets under her. She slides one finger, just one gorgeous finger, between her warm, dark lips. “Mmmm, Shiro,” she whispers. “I bet you could make it good for me. Good for your kitten. You’d know just how to suck and kiss me, right here. Wouldn’t you?” Her voice has gotten huskier, lower. She slips two fingers into herself, toys with her hidden, warm entrance and clit. Her other hand she brings to her lips and sucks. 

 

“Fuck, baby girl,” Shiro moans. Her whole body aches and burns. The sight in front of her is worth all the money in the world and more. “I want to kiss you. I want to mark your pretty body from head to toe.” She lets these desires spill from her panting lips, rocks her hips against her hand, the fingers reaching deep into herself, searching for her most sensitive spot. 

 

“Yes, mommy, I want that too,” Keith whimpers and brings spit-slick fingers to her pussy, plays with her clit. “I wanna be all yours, only yours, fuck, I bet your fingers are bigger than mine, you could spread me out better, nngh, fuck!” She throws her head back and mewls, rocks her hips against her fingers. 

 

“That’s it, kitten, you’re such a good kitten for me,” Shiro murmurs, coherency slipping away from her. She keeps her dazed gaze on Keith’s writhing body and furiously brings herself closer and closer to an orgasm. “Just your fingers, use just your fingers, imagine they were mine, fuck, baby girl, you look incredible.” 

 

Shiro doesn’t know if it’s just good acting or genuine reaction, but Keith’s lips are parted, tears glimmering in her beautiful eyes. She gyrates her hips against her hands, her slender yet muscular thighs quivering the harder she goes at it. “C-Can I come, mommy, I think I’m close, can I?” The rest of her words disappear into a whiny little meow.

 

Shiro shudders through her own orgasm, her hips spasming, her thighs quivering. “Come, call out my name, baby, do it,” she manages in a shaky voice. 

 

Keith mewls. “Oh, Shiro, S-Shiro, you feel so good, I feel so good, oh yes, yes!” Her hips rock wilder; she rubs her clit harder, rolls the little hard nub between her fingers so hard it looks like it hurts. But Keith climaxes with a loud moan. 

 

“Keep going,” Shiro whispers. “Just a little more, baby. I know you can do it.” She nearly takes it back when Keith tosses her a desperate look, those plush lips open for a string of groans and gasps. 

 

“It’s too much, mommy, I- I - I can’t - !” Keith whimpers but she goes further, jams four fingers into herself, rides out the entirety of a quivering, shuddering orgasm that steals all air from her lungs. 

 

She takes Shiro’s breath away. Shiro curls her fingers inside herself, one last time before she pulls them away. Her eyes stay fixed on the gorgeous arch of Keith in the middle of an orgasm. Fuck, if only Shiro was the one bringing Keith to climax, Shiro would take care of her good. Shiro would kiss her, find out all the parts and spots that make Keith’s toes curl. 

 

Shiro bites back a desperate, hopeless love confession, instead just lets Keith’s name fall off her lips, pleased and fond. 

 

Keith flops on her side to the bed and gazes at the camera through messed up black strands of hair. Keith pants, still, but smiles. “Hi,” she whispers. 

 

Shiro chuckles and begins wiping her fingers clean. Her shorts are in need of a thorough wash. “Hi yourself, cutie.” Riding the endorphin-high, Shiro smiles back. She bites her lip. “H-How was that? Did you like it?” 

 

Keith snorts. “Did I like it, she asks.” She turns on her stomach, chin in her hands. “You have no idea what your voice and face do to me, sugar mama.” Her tail begins to swish again, lazily. It’s hypnotic to watch. “You know, I don’t do this, usually. Private shows.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Mmm. But you’re special.” Keith winks. “Next time, I’ll wear that black set. Or the red and black one. I bet it gives me a nice little cleavage.” Her gaze stays on Shiro’s still bare chest. “Not that I could ever have a pretty cleavage like yours, mommy. Damn.” She flicks her tongue over her fingertips, suckles on one of them, eyes gleaming. “I wanna bury my face into your tits. I bet you would go crazy if I titfucked you.” 

 

Shiro groans. “C-Christ, kitten. I just came. I can’t go immediately again.” She sweeps hair from her face. Her breasts had been a sore spot, once. Sometimes they’re a real nuisance and make her back ache more often than they don’t. But Keith’s hot gaze on her makes her glad she has them. Shiro cups one tit, gives it a squeeze. “Maybe I’ll wear some pretty lingerie for you too, kitten,” she murmurs. 

 

Keith smiles at that. “I’d like that. I’d really like that. We could match.” She sits up again, pulls one knee against her chest. “I wanna do this again.” 

 

_ I wanna meet you, face to face, _ Shiro nearly says. Instead: “Of course. Let’s decide on that later.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Keith says and playfully salutes. 

Shiro snorts. Her heart still races, but her body is warm for other reasons than arousal. She wishes she was there to sweep hair from Keith’s eyes, to drag her fingers through Keith’s strands. Like this, sated and flushed, Keith looks the most kissable. 

 

They stare at each other for a while, sharing smiles, sharing similar thoughts. But then Keith sighs. “You’re running out of time for tonight, big girl. You know I would love to stick around to talk about how good your tongue would feel in my pussy, but -”

 

Shiro groans. “Don’t tease me.” 

 

“Sorry,” Keith says, sounding like she’s not sorry at all. “But. Talk to you later, sweetheart.” 

 

Shiro huffs. “One day, I’ll spank your ass pink,” she murmurs and is delighted to see Keith’s eyes brightening, the flush on her cheeks deepening. 

 

“I’d really like that, mommy. Now then, logging off.” Keith tosses one more wink before the stream ends. 

 

Shiro lets her forehead drop against the table. Her heart races, gone wild just from the smile on Keith’s face. 

 

*

 

When Lo asks, later, Shiro tells him that she’s in love. If nothing else, she’ll pay for Keith to come to her, so Shiro could hug her. Lo, in his infinite wisdom, tells her to just get her girl, no matter what the situation is. Love or lust doesn’t wait for no man. Or woman, in this case. 

 

Shiro gathers her courage for two weeks, over two of Keith’s streams and probably two hundred text messages exchanged. 

 

_ >> I’ve been wondering, baby… would you… would you ever consider… meeting face to face?  _

 

She stares at her phone. Her palm is sweaty. 

 

_ >> So you could pin me down on your own bed, huh?  _

 

Shiro groans. She squeezes her phone a little too tight. With shaking fingers, she fires off her reply. 

 

_ >> I just  _

_ >> I wanna see you  _

_ >> I’m sorry if this is weird, I know we’re like, sort of friends and I’ve been paying to see you do sexual things on camera and all  _

 

Send, send, send. Shiro shakes. 

 

_ >> you can ignore this if this is too weird  _

_ >> i promise i  _

_ >> i just want to take you out  _

 

_ >> Big girl, you can take me out any time. In fact, I’ve been thinking of meeting you too. I don’t do it with my viewers, ever, but it’s not like you’re just anyone. You’re my sugar mommy. ;)  _

 

Shiro swallows hard. “What if I wanted to be your girlfriend,” she whispers to her phone. 

 

_ >> I’m going to take you out on a date you deserve. And if … if I comes down to it, I’ll pin you down on my bed _

 

_ >> I like the sound of that, Shiro.  _

 

Shiro squeaks. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro meet.

Over the entire time Keith has been a camgirl, she’s been extremely careful to never let anyone know where she lives. Even the PO box she keeps is one town over that she usually takes her beloved motorcycle to. She has always kept her clients on the other side of the screen, and never accepted private messages from any of them except for when reserving private shows.

 

But Shiro has the voice and the face of a woman straight out of Keith’s wet dreams. Shiro is interested in Keith, in more than what Keith offers. The tentative hope Keith feels towards being something more isn’t something Keith immediately recognizes. 

 

As none of her friends know of her little side job, she has to be a little sneaky in asking about her issue. It would help if she had a single sneaky bone in her body; and the one she approaches, Allura, knows immediately that something is up. 

 

“Hmmm?” hums Allura, tall and supermodel-gorgeous, and the only one Keith would trust with love advice. Not that this has anything to do with love. Just, sort of a date. Because Shiro is hot. And nice. And pretty. And- “Keith?” 

 

Keith blinks. “Uhm,” she says. 

 

They’re having coffee in the university caféteria, the huge mugs steaming in front of them. Under Keith’s ratty t-shirt, the silk of her expensive lingerie caresses her skin in a way that makes her think of Shiro. She’s worn something from Shiro every day. 

 

“Yeah, uh, I was.” Keith smacks her lips. “There’s this thing.”

 

Allura lifts one elegant eyebrow. She has such glittery eyeshadow that it’s distracting. “A person-thing?” She brings her cup to her lips. 

 

Keith flushes immediately and groans. “Well, yeah.” What is this? She’s never been like this. She’s never had someone make her heart race from just the memory of a smile and lips wrapping around Keith’s name. “There’s- You can’t tell anyone.”

 

Allura smiles, gentle like a goddess. “Your secret is safe with me. Now, who is this person to make you glow like this? Would I know them?” 

 

“No!” Keith clears her throat and frowns. “I- I don’t think so. Besides, that’s not the point. I, uh. It’s an online thing. And she, uh, she suggested that we meet. We’ve talked somewhat. A few weeks. And I know what she looks like and sounds like and fuck, I- What the fuck is this, I don’t even know her, really.” She huffs. 

 

There is amusement in Allura’s eyes. “Your eyes brighten.”

 

Keith blushes and lowers her gaze. “They don’t.” She takes a huge gulp of her coffee. “Should I? Should I see her face to face? What if it’s not the same? You know I haven’t- I don’t know this shit.” Her jaw tightens. It had taken her a while to be so open with the friends she has now; it had taken a while for her to even get those friends in the first place.

 

There had never been a single thought spared for romance or romantic love. 

 

But now Keith is squirming under Allura’s warm gaze and thinking of Shiro’s hands on herself. 

 

“What if it is the same as it is online?” Allura says and taps her glittery nails on the table. “What do you have to lose?” 

 

Keith gulps her coffee down in favour of not answering. “It would be embarrassing. Awkward. Maybe we don’t click face to face. Maybe she doesn’t feel the same.” 

 

“And what is it that you feel?” 

 

Keith blushes, completely unwanted. She groans and bangs her head on the table. “All this shit,” she says and gestures vaguely. 

 

Allura giggles. “Meet in a public place. You can have me as back-up, if you wish? If it goes south, which I highly doubt it will, we can go for drinks.” She winks. 

 

Keith huffs. “Thanks. Now- What the fuck do I wear? We haven’t even... She literally lives like two hours away, but fuck- What the hell do I wear?” she groans. At that, her phone buzzes.

 

Allura lifts an eyebrow. 

 

It’s Shiro, of course. She’s sent a picture of a cat, staring wide-eyed from a balcony. 

 

_ >> I haven’t seen this kitty before! Look, she has big fluffy ears like yours :3  _

 

Keith blushes. 

 

“Cute,” says Allura. “Haven’t seen that expression on you before.”

 

“Fuck you,” Keith says, only to mask her embarrassment. Why is Shiro so stupidly cute?

 

“I don’t think I’m the one who you want,” Allura hums sweetly and stays infuriatingly unperturbed by Keith’s glare. 

 

*

 

_ >> hey sugar mama _

_ >> u up?  _

 

_ >> I am. What do you need, baby?  _

 

Keith buries her face into her pillow and screams. She bites her lip. 

 

_ >> uh i was thinking  _

_ >> i could come to your city  _

_ >> we could meet up  _

_ >> and go to yours _

 

_ >> I promised to take you out on a date, didn’t I?  _

 

A warmth lingers inside Keith, reaches to her cheeks, to her very heart. The very heart she had tried her best to keep protected. She had spent years as a child armoured, fighting, thinking the world was against her. Being like this, feeling so vulnerable... Keith isn’t certain she is fond of it. 

 

_ >> u did, yes _

_ >> i hope the date ends with more than a kiss _

 

_ >> Anything for your sweetness, sweetheart <3 _

 

“Fuck,” Keith shouts into her pillow. She slips her hand between her thighs, just keeps it there, in the warmth and the softness.  _ Am I in love? _

 

_ >> let’s hammer out the details tmrw, i gotta sleep now but  _

_ >> i wanna have sex with u  _

_ >> not just that _

_ >> i rly want that date _

_ >> i am  _

_ >> i trust u  _

 

_ >> I am very glad to hear that. I hope I am up to your expectations, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. <3 _

 

“You’re my dream woman, you dumbass,” Keith murmurs, squinting at her bright phone screen. 

 

_ >> good night sugar mama _

 

*

 

Sometimes, when waiting for something, time flies by. Yet sometimes, it goes on as slow as a snail; like struggling through a pool of mud. Keith is on pins and needles all through the week leading to her weekend in Shiro’s city. Shiro had agreed to it so easily, had suggested that she come meet Keith at the train station. Keith had tried to not sound too eager in her replies. 

 

She also tries hard to not think about the fact that she’s about to meet her sort-of-friend, sort-of-customer face to face. It’s not that she knows Shiro is who she says she is, it’s that Keith has never felt such a staggering amount of attraction towards anyone before. Keith feels headless, dazed. She changes outfits five times, thoroughly showers, and packs a light bag. Her lips tingle with kisses she wishes to have. 

 

They message back and forth, Shiro with her animal pictures and little remarks of her day, Keith complaining about her workload and posting dozens of pictures of her coffee mugs. 

 

Each evening, Shiro sends her a good night text.

 

Before the train, Shiro sends Keith a  _ see you soon! :)  _ and Keith whimpers. She finally seats herself, shoves her bag above her head, and slumps down, stuffing her special headphones onto her head. Her ears twitch as she puts on some music. 

 

Her cheeks bloom with heat. She hopes Shiro appreciates the skirt Keith put on for her, revealing the entire length of Keith’s legs, clad in tiny fishnets and combat boots. Keith idles. She makes sure her makeup is perfect. She puckers her lips at her little hand mirror and then marches to the restaurant car to buy a cup of coffee and a muffin to ease up her anxiety. 

 

She hums along to her music. 

 

She sends a hasty message to Allura. 

 

_ >> i’m shaking so fucking hard  _

 

_ >> Take a deep breath, darling. It’s going to be fine. Send me a text when you guys meet up? :)  _

 

_ >> fuck i’m so nervous _

 

_ >> It’s going to be fine. <3 From the looks of it, she likes you too.  _

 

_ >> that’s what i’m nervous about  _

 

Keith groans and gulps her coffee too hard, burning her sensitive kitty tongue in the process. Her ears droop. 

 

She texts Shiro. 

 

_ >> burned my fucking tongue  _

_ >> it hurtssssssss _

 

Of course Shiro, the angel that she is, replies with a string of emojis. 

 

_ >> I’ll get you some cold water <3 be prepared for a hug. I might… already be here. I was too excited so I left way too early. Having some coffee and a muffin now :)  _

 

It’s followed by a picture, of Shiro’s gorgeous prosthetic hand resting by her coffee mug. 

 

“Dream woman,” Keith murmurs and smiles. Her tongue still stings. She bites her lip and gathers her bravery. She’s done a lot more than talk about hugs and kisses in front of a camera, being watched by dozens and dozens of people, but somehow her hands are shaking now.

 

_ >> kiss me when i come _

 

The innuendo doesn’t escape her.

 

_ >> of course <3 _

 

Keith sighs deeply and lets her phone drop on her lap. Fucking Shiro and her perfect smile and her perfect tits. 

 

Perfect Shiro who Keith will see soon. Face to face. Keith closes her eyes and sighs deeply, waiting. 

 

*

 

Ways away, Shiro paces on the train platform, waiting. She can’t sit down. She keeps freeing her hair from her ponytail and tying it up again. She keeps tugging down her shirt, only now realizing the hem is slightly too short. Is her skirt too short too? Is her heel a little creaky? Should she have put on more makeup? 

 

*

 

_ >> i’m close sugar mama  _

_ >> can’t believe u fucking paid for my train tickets  _

_ >> i can’t  _

_ >> i’m there soon  _

 

_ >> I can’t wait, baby <3 _

 

Keith’s teeth keep digging into her lip. It hurts, but she can’t stop. She had only told Allura of where she was going this weekend. Keith hadn’t told her father, or any of her other friends. And she had told nobody of the whole truth: that the person she is meeting is her sugar mommy, whose gifts hug Keith’s sweet little curves under her clothes even now. 

 

Shiro had also gifted Keith with the collar adorning her slender neck: thin red leather with a cute little bow in front. 

 

It makes Keith feel, sort of, owned. She presses her thighs together and waits, waits, waits. The train begins to slow. 

 

*

 

Shiro stares at the train schedules. She squeezes the strap of her bag harder. Her heart is thunder.  

 

*

 

The train rolls to a stop. Keith gets stuck in the crowd pouring out of the train and into the grey stone platform, to the scent of a strange city. Keith’s ears perk up and turn as she takes in the sights and the sounds, eyes wide, tail curling protectively around her thigh. 

 

She isn’t tall enough to see past most of the crowd so she hopes to spot the black and white of Shiro’s hair. Keith walks, looks around, ears turning and turning and turning. Her tail flicks. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

Keith freezes. Twirls around. 

 

There she is, Keith’s glorious goddess, Keith’s sugar mommy from online, in the flesh. Shiro is looking at her with a smile, her hair in a messy ponytail, the white fringe attractively tousled over gentle eyes. She is so tall, her curves clearly visible this close, better than through a small computer screen. 

 

Keith’s mouth is so dry. She opens her mouth, closes it, opens again. “Wow,” she says, breathless.

 

Shiro’s cheeks go pink. “H-Hi. Hi. Hello. I think, I think I promised-” She doesn’t get to finish because Keith is on her, reaching for her face, smashing their lips together, pressing their bodies together like they had both been dreaming for what seems like days. The kiss isn’t a particularly good kiss; too many teeth, too much tongue, and Keith laughs in the middle of it, relieved. But Shiro kisses her back anyway, arms wrapping around Keith’s small waist and squeezing tightly. 

 

Their lips part. They press their foreheads together. 

 

“You’re so small,” Shiro murmurs. 

 

“You’re so tall,” Keith huffs back and nuzzles, inhales deeply. “Fuck, you look so good.” She tickles Shiro’s neck, presses a kiss to the corner of that gorgeous, smiling mouth. She gets on her tiptoes and whispers, “I wanna do a lot more than shove my tongue down your throat, mommy.” 

 

Shiro’s hands slip down to her ass and squeeze, before withdrawing. Shiro is still blushing, but her eyes have gone darker. “What do you wanna do first, baby?” She brushes Keith’s cheek, rubs her thumb over a plush lower lip. 

 

“Maybe your place. I’m a little tired,” Keith murmurs. Her tail has begun to sway, playful. “And I wanna put away my bag. I’ll be here for the entire weekend, after all.” She’s squished tight against Shiro, feeling the firm muscle and soft tits even through the clothes. Keith rubs her thighs together and sways. She toys with the collar of Shiro’s shirt. 

 

“Baby girl,” Shiro murmurs, breathless. “Here I was, thinking that you wouldn’t- I was so nervous but now, well.” She smiles. “I’m still nervous, but now I’m excited too. Just one look from you and I know I’m all yours.” She gently puts her hand on Keith’s back and begins leading her off the platform. 

 

“You can’t say shit like that to me,” Keith says, sucking her lower lip. “My knees are already fucking weak.” 

 

Shiro’s palm is very warm. “I’d carry you if you fell.” Her eyes twinkle with amusement and what Keith wants to think is fondness. For her. 

 

“With those arms, you could,” Keith murmurs and eyes the subtle curve of Shiro’s biceps. 

 

Shiro leads them to her car, a nondescript steel grey Toyota. The seats are sleek black and pleasantly firm. Keith  sets her bag by her legs and smiles at Shiro when she sits down too. 

“Give me a kiss,” Keith murmurs and leans over. 

 

Shiro’s cheeks bloom an adorable pink. “I knew your lips would be criminal,” she whispers and kisses Keith, soft yet insistent. Shiro brushes her jaw before withdrawing and starting the car.

 

Keith’s heart races. 

 

“You’re more gorgeous than I thought,” Keith murmurs and watches Shiro’s side profile. “I- I mean. You’re fucking hot, mommy.” 

 

Shiro lets out a startled little chuckle. But she reaches and gives Keith’s thigh a squeeze. “And you are beautiful, Keith.”

 

Before Shiro can pull away, Keith lays her palm over hers. Keith is delighted to see the size difference between their palms: Shiro’s palm is big and warm as it lays over Keith’s thigh, just above the knee. Keith smirks as she shifts it further up. 

 

Shiro’s fingers twitch. “It’s a twenty minute ride, baby. Don’t make this too hard for me.” But she gives Keith’s thigh another squeeze. 

 

Keith hums. “I love how big your hands are,” she whispers. “You could just- God, Shiro, how are you fucking single? How don’t you have an army of admirers?” She turns to stare out of the window. “Then again, maybe your stupid sense of humour would put them off.”

 

Shiro had once sent Keith a headless selfie of her wearing a shirt saying _ Espresso not depresso _ . Coffee puns had shown up in Shiro’s messages more than once. 

 

Shiro snorts. “Hey, now. My sense of humour is wonderful. And about that, I’m not particularly social. Or I was, but being on sick leave for so long has kinda shriveled all that up. And my best friend is in space.” 

 

Keith keeps exploring Shiro’s arm with careful fingertips. “Mmm. You mentioned him a couple of times. How come- Ah. Nevermind. I’m not gonna pry.” 

 

Shiro hums. “Thank you.” 

 

Shiro drives, in a comfortable and companionable silence. Her hand stays on Keith’s thigh, warmed further by Keith’s body heat. The cat in Keith wants to cuddle up further against Shiro but she keeps herself at bay, staring at Shiro’s noble profile. 

 

Finally, the car pulls to a stop by an unremarkable apartment building. The instant Shiro pulls away the keys, Keith tugs her hand to her lips and kisses it. “Come on, out. I wanna see your place, mommy.”

 

Shiro is smiling when she gets out of the car and pulls Keith against herself, kissing her forehead. “Don’t call me that in public, please.” Shiro cups her face and presses a kiss to Keith’s nose. “Just between you and me, babygirl.” 

 

Keith swallows. “Fine. You’re nobody’s mommy but mine anyway.” She gets on her tiptoes. “Now toss me to your bed and kiss me until I can’t breathe.”

 

Shiro groans. “How the fuck- I’m not gonna survive this weekend.” She moves then, so swiftly for such a tall, broad-shouldered lady and grabs Keith into a bridal carry. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind Keith’s flailing arms or the glare Keith aims at her. Shiro’s palm ends up under Keith’s ass. 

 

“Handsy,” Keith purrs and kisses Shiro’s jaw. 

 

“Who knew you were such a brat outside your show, too,” Shiro huffs but she’s smiling, her eyes soft and pretty as she carries Keith to her building and to her elevator. Shiro laughs when she places Keith back to her feet, only to be pulled into a fierce kiss. “I thought you were tired- Hey, now!”

 

“I want to kiss you,” Keith whispers, flustered and breathing harder. “A-Am I doing it wrong?”

 

Shiro seems to melt; her big, warm palms on Keith’s cheeks stroke the smooth, reddened skin. “I realize you’re excited, I am too, but I think we should, perhaps, talk?” 

 

Keith’s heart stutters. Her jaw tightens. “Can’t we just- I’ve done worse in my show.” 

 

Shiro hums. “I know, baby. But there is a screen between you and your audience, is there not? But now I am here. And you are here. You, um, you did tell me you haven’t had a partner before?” Shiro lets Keith withdraw herself, staying at an arm’s length. 

 

Keith gnaws on her lip, gone plump from the fierce kisses. “I haven’t.” She looks at Shiro then, at that face that makes Keith’s mouth go dry and her heart go crazy. Keith wants to rub the warmth off her cheeks. “I- I didn’t come here for just sex,” she whispers then. “Ah, it’s stupid. Maybe you just want that and I’m bothering you, I fucking hope not, I kinda like you, not like, I just-” She trails off when the silence stretches. 

 

Shiro watches her, carefully. “Oh, Keith,” Shiro says, kindly. She spreads her arms. “Can I hug you?” 

 

Keith blinks. “Hug me?”

 

“Yes. It seems we do have to talk before-” Now Shiro blushes too, again, and somehow the odd, gnawing doubt on Keith’s heart is lifted. “Anything. Come on. Let’s hug.” 

 

But then the elevator shuffles to a stop and the doors slide open silently to reveal the hallway. Shiro clears her throat and leads them out, her palm on Keith’s back. 

 

“You like me?” Shiro asks quietly as she opens her door and leads Keith inside.

 

Keith grimaces and pulls off her shoes. “Well, I said what I said.” The realization of being here, of moving this fast, is finally catching up to her. The awkwardness that had lingered before is back again, choking her, making her fingers curl into fists.

 

“That makes me happy to hear, Keith,” Shiro says gently and pries Keith’s fingers open, taking one of Keith’s hands between her own. Shiro does nothing more but hold it, warming it. “I’ve gotten pretty fond of you too.” She’s still smiling, a slow, careful little smile. 

 

“You’re right. It is different when you’re right here.” Keith looks at their joined hands, her own slender and pale between Shiro’s bigger ones: one of flesh, one of sleek, gun-grey metal. 

“I’ve never dated. I think I agreed without even thinking. I’ve kissed people before, sure, but they’ve just.” Keith bites her lip and meets Shiro’s eyes again. “None of them have seen me as closely as you.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widen just a fraction. She tugs Keith against her, wraps those strong arms around Keith’s tiny waist. “I’ve never subscribed to anything like that before,” Shiro admits quietly into Keith’s ear, lets out a little chuckle. “I didn’t mean to, but something about you drew me in.” 

 

Keith tugs her face against Shiro’s neck and closes her eyes, shoulders still tense. “Into catgirls, are you?” 

 

Shiro huffs. “Just into attractive women.” She presses a kiss to Keith’s hair, to the base of one big, fluffy ear. The ear twitches in response. 

 

Keith’s heart races harder, drumming inside her rib cage, ready to jump out. “Never thought I’d get a sugar mommy or even want one, I’ve been doing just fine financially and all, but I can’t say no to you.” Keith slips crafty hands under Shiro’s shirt, places them on the broad, muscular back. She feels so small next to this Amazon and realizes with a start that she wants to feel protected, wants to feel safe like this. 

 

Keith’s been the protector of herself and she wants to take care of Shiro in return: but now, her knees go weak with the knowledge that she wouldn’t mind if Shiro took care of her. 

 

“You’re always welcome to say no to me. I just- I like gifting you things. Never thought I’d become a sugar mommy before I turned thirty,” Shiro mutters. “You’ve wrapped me around your little finger, sweetheart. Can I kiss you? Your lips taste sweet.” 

 

Keith can’t help but smile. “That’s cheesy,” she whispers but then she is being kissed, and she kisses back. Her arms wind themselves around Shiro’s neck, and she is once again lifted against a muscular, hot body. Shiro carries her deeper into the apartment, wherever, Keith doesn’t care to know. 

 

Shiro sits down and pulls Keith into her lap, mouths meeting once again, Shiro leading the kiss into something slower, gentler. Keith quivers, sighs against Shiro’s mouth. Keith’s lips tingle like they had never tingled before when she’d shared kisses with friends in drunken parties; her whole body thrums with need she hasn’t previously felt with anyone. When she mewls, trying to push her tongue further in, Shiro breaks the kiss. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro murmurs and tugs their foreheads together. 

 

Keith swallows hard. “I’m- Am I doing it right?” She wants to bite her tongue at that. She’s fucked herself in front of a camera, in front of unseen eyes. But this is Shiro and Shiro’s warm arms and warm eyes and even warmer lips. 

 

“It’s because you are doing it more than right, I am like this,” Shiro murmurs. She nuzzles Keith’s jaw. “I just want to eat you.” Her teeth scrape Keith’s skin, curious.

 

Keith gasps, drags her fingers through Shiro’s hair, now free falling from the ponytail. “You’re ridiculous.” Keith’s tail swishes, brushing Shiro’s legs. 

 

Shiro’s hands are still around Keith’s waist, her big palms slipping beneath Keith’s shirt. “Is this okay?” 

 

Keith kisses Shiro’s hair, delighted to realize that she can. “Yeah.” Keith nudges herself closer, closer, hating that she chose to put on a fucking push-up bra. “You can - I thought we were gonna talk, but - take off my bra.” 

 

Shiro groans. She lifts her head to kiss Keith, to leave wet little kisses over her sharp jaw and then on her plush, gasping lips. “I can’t - “ kiss, “- bring myself,” kiss, “-to stop kissing you.” Kiss. Shiro smiles, a little helpless as she easily opens Keith’s bra. 

 

Keith squirms out of them and tosses them to the floor, reaching for a kiss and a kiss and a kiss. “Can’t we just make out?” Shiro’s hands are under her shirt, teasing the cute curve of her now bare tits. “Talk later?” 

 

Shiro moans audibly when Keith rocks against her, fumbling and clumsy in her excitement but clearly it’s enough for Shiro. “Let’s lay down, baby, nh, come on you, little minx.” Shiro withdraws her hands and then maneuvers so that they’re both lying on what appears to be her couch, smooth and leathery. Keith ends up on top of her, head tucked under Shiro’s jaw, cheek against Shiro’s soft chest. 

  
Keith knows she’s wet. She doesn’t have to shift to know it. “Like I said, I didn’t come here for just sex.” Keith finds herself one of Shiro’s hands and plays with the long, strong fingers. “I like you.” Oh, fuck, but her face burns. “You kiss like - like - I’m not good at this.” 

 

Shiro cards her other fingers through Keith’s hair and gently scratches her ear. “You kiss me like you’re starving for it,” Shiro whispers. “You don’t have to be good at it, sweetheart. You just have to be you.” 

 

Keith buries her burning face against Shiro’s shirt, the inviting swell of her breast under it. With careful hands, Keith reaches and brushes Shiro’s jaw. “It’s, uh, funny. I have friends now, it wasn’t always so. And I am somewhat in good terms with my dad too. Did I ever tell you about him? He’s in a wheelchair, probably for good. They all tell me that they love me as their friend.”

 

Shiro’s arms are determined and strong.

 

Keith sighs deeply and closes her eyes. “I spent a lot of time as a kid in foster homes. I grew angry. I’ll tell you all of it one day, but - you have to know, that, that I still think sometimes everyone will leave me.” The last words come out as whispers, muttered against the soft cotton of Shiro’s shirt.

 

Shiro still hears, because she hugs Keith tighter. 

“I’m here,” Shiro whispers. “I’m here now, Keith. I like how you feel in my arms.” 

 

Keith fists Shiro’s shirt and inhales, deeply. Her tail curls around herself. “I like how your arms feel around me.” When was the last time Keith had let herself settle down, to just take a breather, to take time for herself? She does her camwork for herself and for her father, of course. But being watched gives her a thrill, she loves being Kei. 

 

When was the last time she had let herself just be Keith, a girl in desperate need of a rest? 

 

“You can sleep on me, sweetheart,” Shiro says, somewhere far away. 

 

Keith doesn’t hear it because her exhaustion from her train journey catches up to her and she falls asleep. 

 

*

 

Keith wakes to the sound of clattering, to Shiro muttering a curse. Keith blinks and sits up, finding herself in a dimly lit living-room, most light filtering through a doorway. Instantly Keith remembers where she is and how she came to be here: she remembers the kisses and her own clumsy eagerness. 

 

With flushed cheeks, she pads to the kitchen and finds Shiro nursing a wound in her finger. 

 

“O-oh!” Shiro smiles at her. “Making some dinner.”

 

Keith comes to her and brushes her arm. “Need any help?” 

 

Shiro wraps her arm around Keith and kisses her temple. “No. You are my guest, baby. I will not allow you to do anything except be pampered.”

 

Keith flushes and to hide that, she kisses Shiro hard on the mouth, smiles when Shiro lets out a soft groan. “I like the sound of that, mommy.” 

 

“You can’t call me that o-out of the blue,” Shiro mutters but she’s blushing adorably when she turns back to the dinner. 

 

“Why not, mommy?” Keith huffs and drapes herself on Shiro’s back, wraps her arms around Shiro’s ridiculously small waist. “It’s just the two of us here. You’ve seen my pussy.” 

 

Shiro curses again and then laughs, rather helplessly. “H-hey now, I’ll cut myself worse, you brat.” She pries Keith’s hands off herself and turns around, kisses her wetly on her forehead. “Go sit down in the living room, watch some TV and relax. Okay?” 

 

Keith pouts. Her little nap had cleared her head somewhat. “I like that I have this effect on you, big girl.”

 

Shiro brushes Keith’s chin. “Yes you do,” Shiro says and her eyes are dark with what Keith realizes is desire. 

 

Keith’s heart races when she makes her way to the living room and flops down on the couch. She pulls on the blanket, pulls it all the way over her head and sighs, covers her flushed face. She is really here. She admitted all these things to Shiro but Shiro is still there, attracted to her, interested in her. 

 

It’s so utterly overwhelming that Keith doesn’t know how to be. She hadn’t been interested in anything like this before, it’s only ever been curiousity of why romance is something so many people’s lives revolve around. Yet now Keith is hooked, addicted, she wants everything Shiro wants to give her and wants to give Shiro in return. 

 

Keith groans and opens the TV. Keith taps out a message to Allura, informing her that Keith is safely inside Shiro’s apartment and she’s being given food. Allura replies with a wink and a saucy stay safe~ 

 

The TV program is something about lawyers. Keith doesn’t focus. She listens to each sound Shiro makes in her ridiculously spacious kitchen. Keith pulls her bra from the floor and tugs it to the corner of the couch. God. She’s been here for five minutes and already she is asking to be stripped and tossed down on Shiro’s bed, ravished by that gorgeous mouth.

 

Keith sighs.

 

She doesn’t have to wait long before Shiro appears to the doorway, face soft. “Come now, baby. Let’s eat.”

 

They do and they eat. Shiro apologizes for being a messy cook but Keith eats with fervour. In here, inside her own space, Shiro is clearly cozier, clearly calmer. She smiles easily, carrying her scars, even visible under her prosthetic and under her shirt like this. 

 

And Keith, oh, Keith loves her. 

 

When they’re done eating and talking, when they’re lounging on the couch again, Keith gets her hands and mouth on Shiro and Shiro gets her on Keith in return, palming her little tits, slipping a hot tongue through Keith’s gasping lips. Keith rides Shiro’s thick thigh into a breathless high, collapsing once more against Shiro. Keith’s hands are still under Shiro’s shirt, under her bra. 

 

“You’d look good with your nipples pierced too,” Keith murmurs. 

 

Shiro squeezes her ass in return. “You look good in anything,” Shiro says back, laughs sweetly when Keith pinches her nipple. 

 

“What do we do now?” Keith licks her lips. She meets Shiro’s eye, brushes her fingers over her jaw. “Do you… do we go on a date tomorrow? A real date?” 

 

Shiro grabs her hand and kisses each fingertip, reverently. “Whatever you want, baby.” 

 

Keith blushes. “You are entirely too much.” 

 

“I just like you,” Shiro whispers back, smiling too. 

 

It’s easy being with Shiro, that’s the whole thing. Shiro isn’t a name on the screen or puppy pictures or winky faces. Shiro is a person, a gorgeous person who had taken Keith in her arms easily and accepted. Keith doesn’t know all of her but knows now that she wants to. 

 

And in the meantime, she’ll enjoy having a gorgeous sugar mommy and loving the way Shiro treats her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's it! I might write a drabble in the future, but as of now, this is it. I hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @ allodole


End file.
